Reasons
by LoliBear
Summary: AU. Amu decided she would be one her own for her new high-school life. but things aren't easy when your room-mate is a guy and your grandma wants you to "entertain" men for the rest of you life. AmuXIkuto Lemons
1. The Big Move

Chapter 1

"The Big Move"

_Reasons_

A Fan-fiction By Lolidreamgirl

Welcome to my first fic ever posted on ^.^ Please enjoy! The First Chapter is just an opening to all background information and setting up the story, If you find this chapter to be _"Eh" _Well then, I promise you it will get better after this chapter!

_Italics_ are thoughts just to let you know, now lets get on with this story~

* * *

Amu woke up with another sick feeling in her stomach; she knew something bad was going to happen. She had been getting them every so often; she just blew it off as "Middle School Graduation" nervousness. She was going into high-school now (Since tomorrow night was her graduation ceremony). At here new high-school, Seiyo High, She got to pick either living in the dormitory or staying at home.

Friends of hers like Tadase, Yaya, and Nadeshiko, would not be staying in the dorms, But, Rima and Kukai, would be staying the dorms, so it was hard for her to choose.

_"Live with a stranger? Live with my parents and little sister… Be distracted with T.V, or have nothing to do but study?" _She thought to herself, _"Dorm, or home?" _that didn't help her question and the answer just seemed farther away.

"Aaahhh! Enough already!" She yelled to herself, and her three Shugo chara popped out of their eggs. Ran, Miki, and Su all looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"Amu-chan," Ran said and rubbed one of her eyes. "What's wrong?" Miki continued.

"I don't know what to do, guys. Should I stay home or start my own life?" Amu let out a big sigh. "Some one just kill me now!" She said and through herself down onto her bed. She quickly grabbed a pillow and put it over her face.

"Amu-chii, you know what will help you?" Su said in her normal cheery voice, not seeming at all affected by the late hour.

"What Su?" Amu asked. her voice muffled by the pillow that she was pressing on her face.

"Cookies, Desu~" She yelled and floated out of Amu's room down to the kitchen. Amu pulled the pillow off of her face and rolled over onto her side.

'_Where will I be happiest?' _She thought, the question still burned her mind.

"Oh dear," Miki said to Ran.

"Well, Su will be Su; she thinks cookies will make everything better." Ran and Miki sighed at the same time. "Well nothing to do now, Ran, Let's just go back to sleep." Miki suggested and they both floated back to their eggs and closed them. "Good-night Amu-chan" Ran said as she started to fall asleep again. "Try to get some sleep okay?" Miki suggested as she was starting to get taken over by her own sleepiness.

'_Just always have a smile on your face, Amu. Things will work themselves out.' _Amu thought and she closed her eyes_. 'I should go to bed before Su gets back, or else I will get fat from eating all of those cookies.' _Amu thought to her self with a smile and tried her best to sleep.

* * *

It was Sunday so that meant no school for the pink haired girl, but it also meant today she graduated. She was down stairs eating breakfast when there was a knock on the front door.

"Amu, Will you be a dear and get the door please?" Mama asked her. "Yeah Amu!" Papa agreed. Both of her parents were focus on her little sister her was singing the latest Hoshina Utaou song, she has gotten better at singing now that she was older, but she still wasn't the greatest.

Amu walked up to the door and opened it. She saw and older lady standing on the other side. She had few wrinkles but was aged with time. Her hair was pulled back into a grey bun and she had dark eyes. She wore a light grey tomesode kimono*, she some how looked very fancy.

"Ano… May I help you?" Amu didn't know who this person was, maybe they were lost?

"Hinamori, Please get you parents. Tell them that Anzu is here." She said in a cold fashion. Amu ignored and ran back to her living room.

"Mama, Papa, A women named Anzu is here…" Mama dropped the play microphone she had in her hand and Papa froze.

"Anzu Baa-san?" Mama said to herself with disbelief. "Ami clean this up, Papa, go change your shirt." She ordered. "HAI!" Ami and Papa yelled together.

"Anzu baa-san?" Amu asked her mother. "Who is she?"

"AMU!" Mama suddenly yelled. "Let her in once you are done cleaning this up, lead her to the kitchen, sit her down and tell her tea will be done soon!" Mama yelled and rushed into the kitchen.

Amu was confused. She did as she was told walked back to the front door. "Sorry for the wait, Anzu-san" She said, "Please follow me to the kitchen." Anzu followed her quietly and they both sat down at the table. Papa followed them, he sat down with a new, clean shirt on, he didn't have his silly face on, or his bird watching face on, it was a different face that Amu had not seem before.

Mama then came in with tea and four tea cups, she placed a cup in-front of everyone that was now seated at the table and poured tea in the glasses. "Mama, where is Ami?" Amu asked quietly.

"You had another one while I was gone?" The old women said in a cold tone. "Well, you see Mom…" Mama said quietly, "We tried to get a hold of you, but no one else in the family knew where you were, other than China." Mama said nervously.

"Well, I came back to claim what I am owed. She will be in high-school, will she not?" The women asked. _'Is she talking about me?' _Amu thought to herself.

"Ano… Mom, she will be in high-school, but…."

"Mama?" Amu spoke up. "What's going on? Will you explain?"

"Well you see Amu wh-" Mama was interrupted by Anzu.

"I will explain, Hinamori. When you were born I told you mom since she was still too young to have a proper family that she would get you for a certain amount of years. Since I had to provide mostly for you, I would own you. You would belong to me. When you reach the age, old enough to go to high school, you will be forced to train instead of school. You must come with me, train in my tea house, you will become a dancer, entertain men who often come and visit."

"WHAT?!" Amu yelled. "Listen lady, I don't know who you are but you can't tell me to do things like that." Amu was calmer, but was still filled with rage. She looked at her parents for support; they were just looking down at their tea.

"You don't agree with this, right mama? Right papa?" She asked them, her voice was just above a whisper.

"Amu-chan…" They said quietly.

"I can't believe you two!" Amu yelled and she ran up to her room. Once up there she dug through her closet and pulled out her school uniform for the ceremony today.

"Amu-chii? What wrong?" Su asked and the others nodded.

"I can't believe this! They want me to go work in a tea house for the rest of my life! They want me to entertain men… by, by dancing! I've made up my mind. I'm leaving. I'm going to live in a dorm, start my own life!" Amu yelled to the three.

"Amu…" Was all they could think of to say.

The pink haired girl got out her suitcase and packed it with important clothes, house-hold items, and other accessories. She closed the suit case and looked at her small friends.

"Ran, Miki, Su, We're leaving" She said and the followed her out the door. Downstairs her grandmother, Mama, and Papa were standing there, looking at her.

"Child, Where do you think you are going?!" Anzu asked with a strict voice.

"Cram it, lady" was all Amu said as she walked out the door. She could hear her parents yell 'Cool and Spicy'.

* * *

"Ahh" Amu sat down on the grass that was by the river, she watched ducks float by and birds sing, even fish jumping out of the water, every one seemed happy, but her. The guardians were asleep on the grass next to her.

'_Did I make a mistake?'_ She looked at her suit case. _'No, being on my own is better than a life I cannot live with.' She looked up at the fluffy white clouds that floated freely above her, 'School will be starting soon, that I know, I just wish break was longer in between school! Good thing I got accepted to the school I wanted! With everyone…' _

* * *

*Tomesode Kimono: A Short-sleeved kimono, worn by married women, is often one solid color.

Ani: please remember that this is an opening chapter, just to set the story up~ it will end here for now but the next chapter will end better~ I promise! Please R&R, that will make me want to continue and will make me post faster~

Next Chapter Preview: Amu meets up with some of her friends and officially graduates without her parents there. She must then go get a room in the dorms, but she is late for registration, and ends up this a room mate... a GUY! He is a rude, flirtatious guy and all he does is tease Amu!

The next chapter posting date: 12/26/08-12/29/08


	2. How bout that, I hate you

Chapter 2

"How bout that, I hate you"

_Reasons_

Ani: Welcome Back! Okii sorry my post is so late, I found something horrible out and I had to take care of a few things, plus finals are coming up and I have a lot of work ahead of me. Thank you to all of my reviewers! I appreciate everything! Please continue to support me! I will try harder with my updates!

* * *

It was getting colder as the afternoon wore on. Amu was walking about with her Guardians floating lazily. It was almost time for the ceremony. _"Will Mama and Papa be there? Ami?" _She started to glare and the ground she was walking on _"I hope that old bat doesn't show. I don't even care if she is related to me!"_ Amu was walking quietly still staring at the ground when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a taller blonde boy looking at her.

"Huh? Tadase, What are you doing here?" She asked him. But he ignored her question, his eyes were fixed on the suit case, and he started walking next to her, "Amu, what's wrong? You look so sad." His eyes looked worried and he was truly curious as to what was bothering her.

"Tadase, what would you do if someone told you how to live your life? Even if you were against what they thought?" Amu asked thinking about what her grandmother said.

"I would… go away. I wouldn't listen, leave and start my own life. Because what's the point in living if you cannot be yourself?" Tadase sounded sorrowful. Had he been through something like this? "Well, Amu, Why don't you come with me to a cake shop? Cake will always cheer people up when they are down. And we can celebrate, starting in a few days we will be in high-school." He said trying to cheer Amu up. "And while we're there you can talk to me if you want, as a Guardian, I'm always here to help you Amu." He said and didn't give Amu a chance to respond. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her faster to a busy part of town.

He lead her to a little cake shop called 'Le Peu Gâteau*'. He pulled her inside and the sat at a little table. A young waitress, who was awful pretty, was making faces at Tadase the whole time. But he never paid attention. He just ordered two cups of hot chocolate and two slices of some fancy cake.

"Amu…" He started. "Will you tell me what's wrong, please?" He asked, his eyes looked so sad. She didn't really feel like talking about it. _'What's the point? I should just tell him; maybe he'll understand me…but…"_

"Tadase…." She was staring at the white table cloth that was neatly place one the small round table. The complement the table there was a tiny white flower in a bowl of water in the center, with slightly tinted blue place mats. It was a pretty cake shop. It was probably expensive too, but nothing's too good for the 'king'. "I finally met my grandmother."

"Is that so?" Tadase said trying to sound interested.

"Yes."

"How is she?"

"A bitter old woman, I hate her." Tadase was taken back. Amu never really 'hated' anyone.

"Why do you hate her?" Amu just kept looking down at the table. She didn't want to talk about it with him afterall; it wasn't his problem at all anyways. "It's nothing really Tadase, She just isn't a good person, that's all…." Was what Amu came up with.

There was an awkward silence then. Amu felt like she was going to die, she was already having a bad day. Would the dorms even be available tonight? Where would she stay? It didn't help that the 'prince' was trying to get answers out of her.

"Amu… Amu?" Amu looked up to see Tadase with a smile. "Doesn't this cake look delicious?" He asked with a big smile trying to cheer her up. Amu looked down at the cake, it was a thick piece of chocolate cake, and the outside was frosted with a type of chocolate mousse and on top were fresh-cut strawberries topped with whipped cream and chocolate syrup. "Wow…." Amu was shocked by the look of the thing. "It looks….. Yummy….." Tadase laughed at her choice of words. "Go ahead and try it Amu!"

* * *

"Hinamori Amu." The pink haired girls name was called and she walked over to the lavish podium where the principal of the school stood. "Congratulations of your graduation." The old grey haired principal said to her while he handed her the diploma. Amu was bewildered; she looked at the, obviously small crowd that was the audience. She often imagined this moment.

Papa and Mama Yelling, "AMU! AMU! AMU! GO, AMU!" and Ami stumbling along with them. But the crowd was silent when her name was called, _"Mama…. Papa….Ami…" _She thought, _"They didn't come to see me on my day…."_

Amu walked off the stage and stood outside of the exit, she didn't bother to wait for her friends names to be called. She heard a snicker and she looked around. It was Kukai, standing a few feet away from her. "Congratulations of graduating Amu!" He said happily, "Have you decided what you are going to do yet?"

She was puzzled, "On what?" He gave her a big smile, "Are you gonna stay in the dorms or at home?" She blinked at him. "I'm going to stay in the dorms." She said quickly. "I don't want to be at home anymore."

"Well that's good. That means we get to hang out a lot right? So what dorm do you have?" He asked and walked to stand by her side. He glanced down at her suit case.

"What do you mean?" She was dumbfounded. "You've already applied and have gotten your dorm right, Amu?" He asked with a hint of uneasiness in his voice. "No…. I was going to apply tonight….. Why?"

Kukai froze, "Amu, you were supposed to apply a month ago, you might not be able to get one now, and the office closes in…." He looked at his phone, "15-or so minutes." Amu was stunned "What? Do you think we can get there before it closes?"

He smirked at her, " Only if we run…" the smirk became evil, "Oh no…." Amu was ready to deal with more of Kukai's 'Training'.

* * *

"Hinamori Amu? You need a room?" A young lady about 23 was at the counter in the student office. She defiantly was a complete idiot. "Well I'dunno if there _are _any rooms left." She said twirling her stick straight bleached hair in-between her fingers.

"Well can you check? I'm sure you have the big, fancy computer for that reason." Amu said getting annoyed, they had been there for a few minutes and this was going nowhere. Maybe if she pointed out what the lady was supposed to do she'd get it?

"This thing?" She said and pointed to the machine, "Well I'dunno… its past closing time and I have a date." She said and started to grab her things. Kukai was even getting mad at the lady.

"Listen we've been here for since before the closing time can you at least do your job and get her a room for the year?" Kukai said. She girl was dumfounded. "Did you just imply that I don't know how to do my job?" She asked and looked offended. "I didn't imply it… I said it now just sit down and get her a room." Kukai demanded and he went to go sit in a chair on the other side of the office.

The girl sighed and sat down. She took some information form Amu and gave her a room. "Since you were late you have to share a room. You get room 225 in the north hall. Here is your key." The lady said and handed Amu a small key from under her desk. "You can move in tonight if you wish. Here is a pass if any security stop you." She handed Amu a piece of paper and gathered her things. "I'm leaving now." The lady said and walked towards the door.

"Wait, what's my roommates name?" Amu asked. The Lady stopped at the door.

"Uuuummmmm… I'dunno, Like Ikue… no.. that's not it… Ikuko? I'dunno maybe Ikuyo. Something like that." She said and was scratching her head. "Never mind, don't hurt yourself." Amu said and picked up her suit-case. "Will you show me where my room is Kukai?" Amu asked he nodded and the walked out the door.

It was dark on campus now and Amu couldn't make many things out. Just lots of bushes and plants, statues too. Kukai lead her to a large building, the North Hall. "Amu, our rooms are really close. Yours is on the 2nd floor room 25and mine is on the 3rd floor room 36, so if you need help with anything you can come and find me~" He said happily. "We might get some classes together too." He smiled as the walked up the stairwell in the building. "Let me know how your roommate is okay?" Kukai asked as they stopped. Amu's door was right next to them. "Will do." She said and told him goodbye.

Amu unlocked the door quietly and went inside and it was dark. She stepped into the room and quietly closed the door behind her. She stood for a second and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. "Ano… hello?" She almost whispered to keep from waking her roommate. There was no response so she pulled her phone out from her old school uniforms jacket and flipped it open for some light. She searched around the walls near the door for the light switch. She found it and cautiously said "I'm turning the light on."

She flipped it and was able to see clearly then, "no one's here, I guess my roommate is out…" The room was large, very large at least for a dorm room. There was even a balcony! In one corner a bed lay pushed to the wall by the balcony window, a headboard attached to it with dark blue sheets and a desk placed at the foot of the bed. Notebooks and pens were skewed about on it with a pencil holder filled with a ton of pens. Books were arranged neatly on top of the desk with a desk lamp on the edge. The other bed was completely parallel to it and pushed up to the wall in the same manner; there was about four feet of space in between the beds. There was even a desk in the same way as her roommates. The door was on the same side as her new bed, she never slept so close to the door before.

The walls were painted white with too glass French doors the lead to the balcony between the beds. Amu set her bag down on her new bed and slowly opened the silver handles to the balconies door. She stepped outside onto it, it was chilly but the night air was nice, she looked over and saw that not every dorm had a balcony, "I wonder how much more I have to pay for this then!"

She walked back into the room and closed the doors behind her; she saw two more doors with mirrors mounted on them next to the front door, she opened the one on her side. "A closet! How cool! We each get our own!" She closed the door and walked to the last door next to her roommate's desk. It was their own bathroom, with a shower, toilet, and twin sinks. "How nice! I hope they don't charge too much extra for this!" She smiled for the first real time today.

She walked over to her bag and pulled out a small box and opened it, in it sat her three eggs, "If you guys are up you can come out!" Amu said and sat the box down opened. Amu could hear soft snoring from her three little chara and decided to leave them alone. Amu unpacked all her things, her bag was big enough to fit enough outfits for the next few days and her essentials. She placed all of her belongings in her closest but left a pair of pajamas out. She went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, put her hair up and changed into her pajamas, little black sweat shorts that was above her mid-thigh, and she wore a red tank top.

She walked over to her bed after putting her old uniform into her closet. She saw her pink phone sitting on her headboard and flipped it open. "No need for this anymore." She turn it off and sat it back down.

Amu hopped into her bed, unfortunately she couldn't bring any blankets for her bed, luckily there was already a pillow and a set of sheet on it. "Hopefully I'll be warm enough." Amu said to herself and crawled under her sheets, they smelt fresh. She heard a muffled voice coming from her Chara carrying case on her headboard, it was Miki. "Amu-chan…. Are you sure you want to do this?" "Yea Amu-chi!" Su popped out from the case.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll get out of the house for a while, things will be alright!" Amu said. "That's the spirit! Go Amu go Amu!" Ran was yelling. "Okay Quiet down, quiet down." Amu started to calm down in her bed, "Ran?" She called out, "Yes?" She asked right away, she was floating about exploring. "Can you turn the light off so I can go to sleep?"

"AW!" Ran complained.

* * *

_Soft music from a Shamisen* could be heard. Amu was wearing a short geisha kimono. One sleeve hung off the shoulder and she was wearing high-heels. She carried a fan in one hand and a tea pot in the other. _

_She walked out from behind a curtain to find and group of men, from young to old staring at her with hungry eyes. She was uncomfortable. As she walked to serve the tea, men were pulling at her clothes and slapping her ass. She then turn and smack one with the tea pot. All the men then jumped on her, they started to attack her and do things to her that she didn't want. But she was helpless and her grandmother stood in the corner just staring and laughing at her. _

* * *

It was getting later into the night. The time was passing slowly and the impervious boy was laying in the grass the was by the high school. He, along with the grass, was getting wet from the condensing moisture in the air. These nights the humidity levels had been rising, a storm may be coming in at anytime.

The listless boy just lay there. No real thought coming to mind. He was just staring up at the night's sky. One star was showing itself to him through the dense cloud cover.

"Ah, Ikuto!" the boys floating friend yelled at him annoyingly. Ikuto ignored him. "Ikuto?... Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto!" The little cat wined for his attention. He finally got a respond when a low 'mm' sound came from Ikuto's throat.

"Can we go home, nya? It's cold and past midnight, nya" Ikuto continued to stare up at that single star. He sighed and stood up. "Ikuzo…Yoru*." He began to walk with is hands in his pockets, while Yoru floated beside him. They walked in silence because there was no real reason to talk, plus Yoru didn't want to anger Ikuto at all. The walk across campus from the field was short but to Ikuto it was long. He had an uneasy feeling, like something bad was going to happen.

Ikuto walked in to the North Hall dormitory well after the 9:30 p.m. curfew. He walked silently up a flight of stairs and walked to his room. He pulled the small metal key out from his pocket. He put the key into the key hole and turned it. He pushed open the door, walked in, and closed it.

After he let himself into the room he didn't bother turning on the lights. This was going to be his third year with this room and he knew it by heart. He started to undress him self, taking off his shirt and his pants, leaving him in just his boxers. He walked over to his bed in the corner and pulled the covers back. Yoru tried to say something but Ikuto cut him off saying, "Quiet Yoru, I'm going to bed." Yoru panicked, "But it's important!" Ikuto shook his head and lied down to relax or perhaps go to sleep.

He closed his eyes and listened to the room around him. He could hear breathing and this annoyed him. "Quiet Yoru, you don't need to breath so hard." He said with his eyes closed. "But Ikuto It's not me." He explained, "There is someone sleeping in the other bed!" Ikuto sighed. _"They must have assigned me a roommate finally." _He thought. Ikuto opened his eyes, sat up and scanned the room.

He looked around, there was a lump in his neighbors bed. He did really care all too much and turned to face the wall. _"Well then again that girl that assigns rooms is pretty stupid…." _Ikuto shut his eyes and soon his eyes were too heavy to open and he was consumed by sleep.

* * *

Amu opened her eyes to the new day. The sun was shining in the room and hitting her bed perfectly making her feel warm and comfortable. She would like this. Waking up with out her parents there telling her what to do, or her little sister always wanting her attention. Now she could take her time in the morning.

Amu stretched and rolled over. She was going to enjoy this morning. Well… That all changed when she rolled over to face the rest of the room. She found two midnight eyes at the edge of her bed staring at her. This startled her and she sat up and pushed herself against to wall.

"W-who are you?" Amu asked. Ikuto started back at her with a blank look on his face. "Who are you?" She asked again. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He said plainly. "Why are you in my room?" He asked the pink haired girl. "What are you talking about?" Amu said. "I was assigned this room last night." "I see." was his reply. "Well this won't work so I will go to the office when it opens and have this sorted out." He said and stood up.

Amu could get a good look at him now and a small blush came to her face. He was a tall man with dark blue hair and midnight eyes. He was also very skinny, but somehow muscular. He wore the boys school uniform which were black pants, that were somewhat tight on him and a black blazer that was also considerably tight. She found him attractive, extremely attractive which shocked her because that has never happened before.

"What time does it open?" Amu asked. Ikuto looked at the clock that was on his desk. "In about 20 minutes." He said. "Okay I'll go with you." Amu got out of bed and now Ikuto could see what she looked like. She was extremely skinny. And had a nice figure too, He didn't like her pajama's too much though. He thought she was cute. She walked over to her closet and pulled out some of her clothes then walked to the bathroom.

Ikuto sat on his bed waiting for Amu to finish getting ready. Yoru was bored and laying on the bed next to him. "Hey let's go through her stuff, Nya!" he said. Ikuto sighed, "No Yoru." Yoru didn't listen he floated over to Amu's side of the room He first found her wallet and pushed it open. Inside was her I.D. Card. "Her name is Hinamori Amu Nya." Yoru said and floated to the next a little case that was sitting on her headboard. "What's this?" Yoru wondered and pushed it open. Inside he found three eggs.

"Ikuto! Look!" Yoru yelled. Ikuto got up and walked over to see what Yoru was so excited about. Then he saw. Amu had three eggs. "She has them too, Nya." Yoru said. "Yoru you shouldn't be going through her stuff." Ikuto said and walked back to his bed.

Amu came out of the bathroom ready to go 15 minutes later. She didn't have the school uniform yet so she just put on a pair of jeans that Ikuto liked a lot. It made her look good, and she put on a pink plain t-shirt. Her hair was brushed now.

She was looking better than before and Ikuto liked it. "You ready to go, Amu?" Ikuto asked. "Sure… wait… how do you know my name?" Amu asked him. "and it's Hinamori to you!" She said and went to stand in front of him. Then she noticed the Shugo Chara that was by his side. "He was curious, and His name is Yoru." Ikuto said and stood up. He was a full foot or so taller than Amu. "Yoru, Stay here and keep an eye on her three." Ikuto said and began to walk to the door.

"Why would you let him go though my stuff?" Amu complained.

* * *

The Bleached haired lady just stared at them. "Well…." She sighed, "I was about to go to breakfast so you caught me at a bad time." She said. "I don't care." Was all Ikuto said. "Will you please fix this?" Amu asked.

"Hm." She looked through some papers on her desk then looked up at them. "Nope." She smiled. "We were over booked and you took the last open spot last night Hinamori-san. So there is nothing I can do about this unless on of you switch out of the dormitories all together." The lady said sounding somewhat please with the problem she created. "So what will it be?" she asked. Ikuto looked angry. "I'm not leaving." He said.

"Neither am I!" Amu said too. Ikuto looked at her with disbelief. "Well then you two should get to know each other." The lady said and got up. "Now I have to go. Bye." She walked down a hall that was behind her desk.

"_What the hell." _Ikuto thought. _"This girl is making a mistake, taking a room with a guy. What the hell is she thinking? But then again, this could be fun to mess with her…" _Ikuto gave himself a little smile as the two started walked back to their room.

"That stupid bitch." Amu wined to herself. Ikuto just thought of ways to make her feel uncomfortable and eventually move out of the dorm. Things would be complicated if he lived with a girl.

"Amu?" A recognizable voice called. It was Kukai. He was walking with a stack of books in front of her and Ikuto. "Oh, Hi Kukai." Amu said. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Oh, I'm just getting all of my books for classes." He said and eyed the man standing next to her. Ikuto was looking off not very interested in what was going on.

"_Maybe I can embarrass her a tiny bit?"_ Ikuto thought to himself. Amu and Kukai were lost in conversation and Kukai kept giving Ikuto 'the eye' every one in a while. Ikuto didn't like it, so he was going to leave.

"When Will the others st-" Amu was talking but stopped when a hand started rubbing the top of her head. A blush came across her face. Kukai gasped a tiny bit at the words that came from the older man. "I'm going back to our room. Bye _Kawaiko_-Chan.*" With that he walked away. Amu turned and watched him walk away with a certain grace. She was also blushing madly.

Kukai stared at her. "Who is he?" Kukai asked. Amu sighed try to get ride of the blush and hide it at the same time. "He's Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He's my roommate."

Kukai stared at her. "What?"

"That stupid lady assigned us together and now we can't get out of it."

"Why did he call you Kawaiko-chan?" Kukai didn't like this situation. He didn't like the idea of a stranger call Amu something seen as so intimate to him. _"I don't think Tadase will like this." _"I have no idea…" Amu said. "I've gotta go Kukai. I'll talk to you later okay?" Amu said and ran in the direction that the mystery man ran into.

"_I wonder if anything is going on between those too?"_ Kukai thought. _"Should I tell Tadase? Because he has liked Amu for some time now. How would he feel about this? Plus that name... Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I've heard it before…" _

Kukai made his way back to his room debating on whether or not to tell Tadase. When he got to his dorm he opened his door and sat his stuff down. He pulled his cell phone out and dialed a number. After a few short rings someone answered on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tadase" Kukai sounded somewhat down. "Would you like to come on to campus tomorrow?"

"Sure, What is it though?" Ha asked.

"Oh, Nothing I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Oh, Okay, See you tomorrow then." They hung up the phones.

* * *

1- Le Peu Gâteau: can be translated as 'the little cake' or 'the little cupcake'

2- Shamisen: a three stringed Japanese instrument. They are about the same size as a guitar. They are pretty cool you can see what they sound like on YouTube if you type in "Shamisen".

3- "Ikuzo…Yoru.": Ikuto basically said "let's go… Yoru." I couldn't help myself from typing that~ I just imagine him being all cool and what not and in a deep voice all like "_Ikuzo_, Yoru"

4- Kawaiko-chan: popsy, cutie, sweetie. Ikuto was just trying to give Kukai the wrong idea here and make Amu feel uncomfortable. Plus, he just wanted to be a jerk :D

Ani: phew that took a long time to type. I hope you all enjoyed reading! The next chapter will be up next weekend prolly because I have finals and stuff for the next two weeks so that is the only time I can work. Please Review and tell me what you though. In this chapter we get a little view with Ikuto's 'other side'. I wonder how he will be in the next chapter? *wink* So please what for it! I'll have it up soon!

Chapter 3 preview: Tadase comes to visit! Yay! But then he finds Ikuto and Amu… together? In an awkward way. How will he take it?


	3. You’re a jerk, you know that?

Chapter 3

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

_Reasons_

Ani: Welcome back! I'm trying to get better at my updates! I'll have my new chapters posted up over 1 week- 2 weeks. I will try my hardest to update every weekend though! I hope you like this chapter. It's full of, Different stuff? Like a party? _Wewt._ With a surprise ending. I hope you like it! Don't spoil the chapter by skipping to the end either! You'll miss important stuff! But then again I always do that

Note: Sorry some stuff has been happening which has kept me from being about to write, one of them being my computer got a trojan and I've been working on that and what not. I'm extremely sorry and I will try to get better at this.

Enjoy chapter 3!

Amu ran up the stairs in the dormitory and ran to her own room. She pulled the little metal key out and opened the door as fast as she could. Ikuto stood in the middle of the room. He was eating chocolate Taiyaki* and was startled by Amu who had rushed in so suddenly. He looked at her with and innocent face.

"Don't give me that face." She said and closed their bedroom door. Ikuto smiled a little and took a bit of his taiyaki. "What was that?" Amu asked and she sat down on her bed. "What was what?" Ikuto asked enjoying the moment. "_Kawaiko_-chan" She mocked him, trying to do his voice.

"You don't like being called that? … it's _true_ you know." Amu blushed and started to stumble on her words. She wanted to yell at this man, take his complement, and beat him half to death all at the same time. Ikuto noticed how flustered she was and laughed at her. He finished his taiyaki and walked over to his bed. Ikuto pulled the covers back and laid down. "What are you doing?" Amu asked him. "I'm going to bed." "Why?" Amu asked already annoyed with this situation. " Because, you're snoring kept me up all night."

"I don't snore!" She didn't get a response from the lump of a person that was in the bed across from her. "_That jerk_." she thought. "Well what ever then… I'm going out." Amu said and slammed the door as she left.

Ikuto sat up in his bed and stared at the now empty room. "Lazy girl didn't even make her bed this morning! Nya~" Yoru said as her lie next to Ikuto. "She should have left. What's her problem?" Yoru looked up at Ikuto who was staring at the door still, obviously deep in thought. "Hey… Ikuto, nya?" Yoru was about to go into one of his "Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto!" rants so He decided to talk. "Why haven't we seen her Shugo Chara yet?" Ikuto asked looking over to Yoru. Yoru gave him a blank look.

Ikuto let out yet another sigh and pulled the blankets off of him. He stood up and walked over to Amu's side of the room and picked on Amu's small carrying case_. "In here?"_ Ikuto thought. _"Why is this thing latched?" _Ikuto played with the small latch on the case and popped it open. When he did the lid flew open and three floating character emerged from within.

"AMU!" Miki yelled

"You closed as in!" Ran joined her

"How could you!" Su cried.

They were all to busy crying, yelling, or ranting to notice the stunned blue hair male in front of them. They all stopped in unison and looked at him. "W-who are you?" Ran asked. Ikuto ignored them and set their box down again. _"I only signed up for one… now I have four." _Ikuto thought to himself and walked back over to his bed.

Amu slammed the door and walked to the stairs. By now it was already past noon. _"Where has the time gone?" _Amu asked her self and started walking down the stairs. She could hear footsteps and whistling coming from the flight of steps above her. She stopped and looked up at the stairs. She saw Kukai. He was walking very calm-like not really paying attention to anything. _"Should I talk to him now? … I don't want him to ask me about Ikuto at all…." _Amu thought to herself. The thought became pointless when Kukai noticed her standing on the stairs.

"ah, Amu." He said. Amu nodded in response to him. "What are you up too?" Kukai asked her. "I'm not in a very good mood right now…" She sighed, "So I'm going to get some fresh air. " She said and continued walking down the stairs. He followed her looking a little concerned but he didn't want to ask her about it.

"Hey Amu, Tadase is gonna come visit tomorrow. Do you wanna go out with us?" Kukai asked. "He and I are gonna do some stuff first but you are welcome to come later." Amu blinked, _"he's coming to visit?" _she thought. "Sure I'll hang out with you guys ." she smiled. "okay, Cool, Well I'll see you later Amu, I have to go study school starts in a few days you know. You should get prepared." "I will, I will." She said. _"At least this is better than at home… well so far."_

Amu looked down at her knees. She had gotten her class schedule and all of her books for the year. She was tired of trying to find her way around campus, especially with 4 heavy text books to carry. She looked down at her schedule. "A full course this year huh?" Amu had 5 out of 5 classes to take this year, she was looking forward to somewhat of a "break" with her classes. Some students had 4. lucky ones only had to take 3 courses throughout the entire year.

"Let's see." She examined her new schedule. _"Period 1, Modern Japanese 01 with Yamamoto-sensei room 3-45. Period 2, Pre-cal with Ito-sensei, room 8-23. Period 3, English language studies with Suzuki-sensei room 6-24. Period 4, Biology with Nikaidou-sensei room 1-67, and Period 5, Physical Activity with Watanabe-sensei at the field."_ Amu sighed. _"I hope I have a good year, this year." _Amu got up and picked up her books. It was getting late already and Amu was tired. _'I can't believe that the new school year is starting in just a few days.'_

She heard a low grumble coming from her stomach. She hadn't had breakfast….. or lunch… or dinner. So she decided it would be best to get dinner. She walked across the campus with her books and soon found her way off of the school grounds. She walked the short block into the shopping area of town. She found a nice little shop and decided to stop there. She looked at the to-go menus to see what she should get. Amu scanned over all of the choices. She saw two of her favorites, cucumber sushi rolls, and spicy tuna sushi rolls (I want! _). _"Which one should I get?"_ She asked herself. She looked at the prices and noticed that they were both pretty cheep.

A man that worked there, in his mid-thirties walked over to the pink haired girl. "What can I get for you?" he asked with a deep voice. "I'll have the number 5 and number 7 please." Amu asked in the sweetest voice she could find. She took a seat at the 'bar' and waited to enjoy a little break from her books and walking.

After about 15 minutes her order was done and she grabbed to bag with to-go boxes in it. "Thank you very much! Have a nice day." The man said as Amu left. She walked back to the school trying to balance her books and dinner at the same time.

Amu finally got her dorm room door open. She opened it slowly in case Ikuto was still sleeping. She tip toed to her bad and put everything down. She took her meals out of the bag and set them on her bed. She then through the bag away and put her books on to her dresser. She blinked. Her eyes were adjusted to the darkness by now and she could see pretty well. She noticed that her neighbors bed was flat. Ikuto wasn't there. _"Where's he go?" _Amu quickly found her answer when she noticed the blinding light coming out from underneath their bathroom door.

Amu sighed and walked to the light switch and turned it on. Then walked back to her bed. She opened up on of the containers, it was the cucumber sushi(yummy T.T I torture me-self!). "okay, I'll eat this one then!" She sat down on her bed, cross legged and opened up the container. The rolls were placed into two rows each with five pieces, The cucumber was a crisp green and looked extremely fresh. "looks yummy!" She picked up the chopsticks that were provided and began eating. It was even more delicious than it looked. After a few bites the bathroom door opened.

Steam poured into the chill room from the hot bathroom. Ikuto stood there in nothing but his boxers wiping a towel on his hair to get it dry, he had been in the shower. Amu couldn't help but look him over, she was blushing. He look like a sculpture. His muscles weren't the biggest but the perfect size, perfectly toned. Water was dripping down his body and it was killing Amu, She wanted to look away… but couldn't. This was the first time she had ever seen a man this way and enjoyed it.

Ikuto looked up and saw the look on her face. He smirked on the inside, but on the outside his face was blank. "oh, you're here." Ikuto said coolly and walked over to his bed, throwing the towel down and facing Amu. "Aren't you gonna put clothes on?" Amu asked. Ikuto shrugged, "I'm wearing clothes." Amu pulled her eyes off of him and held out the other container to him. "I got this for you." She said and continued eating her dinner. Ikuto walked over and grabbed it. Ikuto opened it and looked inside. It looked just ask good as Amu's had. He jumped on to the bed and sat next to Amu and began eating.

"Ikuto… What are you doing?" She said getting a little flustered, but tried not to show it. "I'm eating dinner with you." He said and take a few bite of his food. He turned to her and got real close, "Thanks, Amu-chi." He whispered. Amu dropped her chopsticks. He turned to him. "Don't do that." She said and scooted away from him. "_Aww_, Kawaiko-chan, It's fun though" he wined. He was clearly messing with her. "Stop it." He scooted closer. "But I had a secret to tell you."

Amu stiffened , "A secret?" Ikuto nodded, "Yes, but you have to come hear." He scooted really close to he and but he mouth right by her ear. "I got you." He whispered real quiet-like and bit the lobe of her ear. Amu screamed and pulled away from him. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelled at him. Ikuto smirked. "What?" He asked. "Don't _'what'_ me get off my bed!" She yelled. "Why?" He wined. "Amu-chi, we could have fun~" He said libidinously*. Amu glared at him. "Off. Now." Was all she said. He sighed and walked over to his bed with the food. Amu finished hers and threw everything away.

"Amu going to bed." She announced and switched off the light. She laid down facing the wall and quickly fell asleep.

It was late into the night. Ikuto was still awake while Amu was plainly asleep. Ikuto lay there trying to get comfortable, but his bed seemed lumpy and the room was cold. He shivered, and pulled the blankets up but that did no good. _"The heaters must be broken again… why do the decide to do this every time it gets cold?"_ Ikuto asked himself. She rolled over trying to find some sort of heat, but he couldn't. Ikuto gave up and threw the covers off of himself and stood up. He looked around the room for something to 'warm up to'. They were all out of clean blankets and since Ikuto is a guy putting more clothes on besides boxers for bed would have been uncomfortable.

He walked over to Amu and looked down at her. She was snuggled against and facing the wall. She had the blankets tucked around her front but where her legs and back were the blanket lay loose. _"She looks warm..."_ Ikuto thought, _"Oh well, might as well. It's to stay warm anyways." _He gently pulled back the loose part of the blanket and climbed into the bed. He turned to face Amu's back and snuggled against it. He immediately felt the warmth from her tiny body. He shape fit in perfectly with his. Ikuto gently dropped his arm to go over Amu, and she, in her sleep, pulled it too her chest.

Ikuto found the warmth he was looking for and after clearing his mind from all thoughts that he had, had about life, school, and now a new topic filled his mind a lot., Amu. He was able to find sleep.

Tadase made his way into the dorm rooms. This trip was getting easier and easier to remember each time he made it. He stopped in front of room 336, of the North hall. He knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. He felt uneasy today, like something was going to happen and it was making him anxious. But Tadase relaxed and the door opened and he was with his long-time friend, Kukai,

"Oh, Tadase… Come in." Ha said and stood to the side so that that 'king' could come into the dorm. Tadase looked around the new dorm and noticed that only one bed had it's dressings. "Your roommate hasn't come yet?" Tadase asked. "Oh, No… My roommate seems to be switching schools, so for the time being my room is a single. Please have a seat though… I'd like to talk to you." Kukai said and gestured to the two chairs that were separated by a small table.

They both took a seat. "Now… What's all this about, Kukai?" The blonde asked with the uneasy feeling hitting him again. "You know the name… Tsukiyomi Ikuto, right Tadase?" Tadase's eyes widened, memories were filling his head. He couldn't think, "Why?" was the only word he got out. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto is Amu's roommate." Tadase was silent. His head dropped and he was staring at the carpeting that was in front of him.

After a long moment Tadase said, "People with the opposite gender aren't supposed to share a dorm." Kukai nodded, "I know."

"Have they tried talking to the school about it?"

"I'm not sure if they have, But… They seem kind of close." Kukai swallowed, "He has a nickname for her. It's Kawaiko-chan…" Kukai whispered.

"Kawaiko-chan… huh?" Tadase asked himself, a little grin flashed on his face for a second, the he went into depressed mode.

"I'm sorry Tadase… I thought I should just let you know… since you've liked Amu for so long." Tadase sighed, "I bet Tsukiyomi is trying to get into her pants right now." The King was actually getting a little ticked by the thought and wanted to stop it. "Hey, Kukai… can we go visit them?"

A knock sounded on the door, Ikuto squirmed but didn't answer at all. The knock sounded again, only this time the knock was louder, "Come in already!" He said loud enough for the people on the other side of the door to hear. The loudness woke Amu up. She turned to see the cat-man, in her bed snuggled with her and looked up to find Tadase and Kukai in her room. Amu could see how hurt Tadase looked, but her half asleep mind couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"Tadase?" She asked the blonde. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you…" He said quietly and ran out of the dorm. "Tadase!" Kukai yelled and ran after him. By this time both Ikuto and Amu were awake. "What the hell are you doing in my bed, Ikuto?" Amu asked, almost yelled at the man. "I was cold." He simply answered. Amu groaned and pushed Ikuto out of the way so she could get up. "Thanks a lot." She said and ran out the door.

Amu ran down the stairs of the dorm to try to find the boys, she didn't see them so she ran out of the building. When she got outside she couldn't see either of the guys so she ran to the side of the dorm .around bushes and trees Amu could see Tadase standing in a clearing. He was leaning up against a tree and was out of breath, he must of somehow lost Kukai on his way down.

Amu pushed her way past some bushes to where she was in the clearing with Tadase. He looked at her with a blank face. "What are you doing?" She asked him. "Oh, I was… getting some fresh air. You know the air here is a lot cleaner then where we went before." Tadase tried to ignore the events that had happened this morning. Amu sighed and looked at him. "Tadase… about this morning… I wasn't what it looked like at all…."

"Oh, no, it's fine I understand, I mean when a girl and a guy live together that sort of stuff happens." Tadase stared up at the sky… it was starting to get cloudy maybe it will even rain later today.

"Tadase… It was _NOT_ like that. He was in my bed for some reason when I woke up."

Amu looked down, "I've never done anything like _that_, especially with a guy like _him_. It was just a coincidence…. That you happened to be there to see us like that… but that's not what it was like!" Amu tried her hardest to convince him.

Tadase smirked at the worried girl, "Okay… I believe you, Amu. If you say it wasn't like that, then it wasn't."

Amu smiled. _'Thank goodness.'_

Amu slowly pushed the door open. It was almost 11 p.m. and she hadn't come home since this morning. She slowly tip-toed into the room and shut the door. She walked over to her bed and sat down to take her shoes off.

"Ikuto?" she whispered to the darkness but the was no answer. _'I guess he's asleep then.'_ Amu walked over to her dresser a pulled out some pajamas and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

After her shower she come out of the bathroom with her pajamas on, little shorts and a tank top. She quietly walked to her bed and laid down. "you're home late." She heard Ikuto's voice. Amu felt the bead press down.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "It's cold." He said simply.

"So, that doesn't mean tha-" Amu stopped talking when she felt Ikuto's arms wrap around her and a firm body press against her.

Ikuto let out a quiet yawn, "Where were you?" he asked quietly as he shut his eyes to go to sleep again. "Why do you want to know?" amu was getting tired herself, but ignored it because of a certain guy in her bed. "Just curious," He replied, you could tell it now in his voice that he hadn't been sleeping well.

"oh… I was with Tadase… we were talking and ended up walking around town."

Ikuto squeezed Amu tighter, "you should have come home earlier, school starts tomorrow." _'WHAT?! I completely forgot!'_ Amu thought to herself. "Tomorrow," Ikuto said, "After school there is a party, you should bring your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Amu asked, "I don't have a boyfriend."

"I see…" Ikuto thought, 'Well this should be interesting then…'.

"You can bring Tadase if you want. Maybe his little friend too." Amu turned in his arms to make herself more comfortable. "okay… I'll go…"

Amu slowly walked down to the track she had already been through all of her classes and now was at her last. It had been a long day and it was back to doing hard school work.

'_Since I'm in high school now I would expect more work but…. reading 40 pages a night of a book basically from each class is a bit much… at least I have P.E now…. So I get to have fun! '_ Amu smiled to herself and ran down the stairs that lead to the field and track area. She quickly found the girls locker room to get dressed in. Since they were in high school the students got to choose what they wear for physical exercise.

Amu choose cute black mini shorts with a tight dark blue tank-top. Most of the girls wore that or a loose shirt with sweat pants, but Amu didn't mind showing people any of her skin.

She walked out onto the track to see all the teachers lined up on the track with their names written on a board near to them. Amu quickly found her teacher, Watanabe-sensei. Behind each teacher a group of students gathered, indicating that they were in the teachers class. Amu walked over to Watanabe-sensei's spot and looked around, she didn't see anybody see knew.

Amu sighed, _'Aaaawwww, I don't want to be along in PE! Were is Yaya? Nadeshiko?' _Amu felt a light tap on her head, and turned around. She say her room-mate standing in front of her with black sweat-pants and a black loose shirt on, "Yo, _Kawaiko_-chan" He looked her over and got a weird look in his eyes, almost a teasing type of look there.

"Ikuto, What are you doing here?" She dismissed his look. "I'm in class, I have Watanabe." Amu shifted, "I do too….."

Amu stared and the taller boy, he looked nice in these clothes, it looked like he was comfortable too, being in the out doors. Watanabe-sensei, a small chubby, balding man, with glasses walked by the two in a red jump suit, "You two!" He yelled in a husky voice, "You're the last ones and are assigned as partners for the rest of the school year!" He seemed angry.

When Amu realized what he said and tried to protest, "I don't want to hear it!" He yelled, "No both of you! Two laps around the whole school! You can get out of class only after both of your laps are done!" He yelled. The kids stared at him blankly.

He glared back, "Don't just stand there and stare at me get going!" He yelled and pointed up to the stairs leaving the track. Ikuto sighed and started jogging the way that was pointed out. Amu fallowed him instantaneously.

After jogging for awhile the reached the school garden and Ikuto slowed his pace and eventually stopped. He bent over breathing hard and put his hands on his knees. Amu soon followed and did the same.

"Ikuto…." She breathed, "I'm… sorry…." Ikuto took a deep breath and walked over to the bench that was in the garden. The garden at this school was beautiful. There were Sakura trees, and flowers everywhere with beautiful green grass. The bench was under a tree which provided a good amount of shade especially in the evening.

Ikuto sat down, "Don't worry about it, That guy as hated me since I started at this school, because of him I've never passed a P.E class."

"You've… always been placed in his class?" Amu asked breathlessly and walked over to the bench. She sat down next to him and took a deep breath. "Every year so far. He requests that I get put into his class each year. So we're gonna be doing this a lot this year…running around the campus gets easier."

Amu sighed and took in another deep breath. "I couldn't get a hold of Tadase at all today… So I don't have anyone to go to that party with tonight." Ikuto looked at her, "Don't worry, I'll go with you."

"Are you sure? I thought that you were gonna go with your girlfriend or something." Amu stated and stood up again to stretch her claves. "I don't have a girlfriend. Most girls annoy me too much to even get close to."

Ikuto stood up as well and looked at Amu, "Shall we get going?" He asked. Amu shook her head 'yes' and they started jogging again.

"Awwww, I hate you…" Amu was exhausted by the time they got back to their dorm. "My legs are dead, you jerk!" Amu flopped down on her bed and took a deep breath. "You'll get use to it through-out the year, don't worry." Ikuto took off his school shirt and sat on the bed next to Amu. Amu looked over and saw the man without his shirt on and a blush came over her face.

"Y-you know! You could put your shirt back on…. And y-y-ou have your own bed!" she turned away to stop looking at him, _'he…. His body is perfect…'_

That look appeared on his face again, the teasing, lustful look that he had been getting often. "It will be more fun this way though Amu~" He said in a whisper.

"Just stop already." Amu got off her bed and turned toward him, "I'm going to get in the shower, I need it after that run today."

"No. We have to leave." Ikuto stood up and walked over to his side of the room. He pulled a black t-shirt out of his drawer and put it on, "We're going to that party." Amu stared at the boy, She was dumbfounded….

"OH!" She smacked her forehead. "I completely forgot!" Amu rushed to her drawer and pulled out some clothes, "I'll be right back." Amu ran into the bathroom. Ikuto Finished getting dressed, he put on a pair of jean to do so and went to go stand by the door. A few minutes later amu came out. She had her hair down neatly, with a plain white T-shirt, a loose black skirt with a studded belt, and black knee-high socks. She walked up to Ikuto, "Well… Let's go…." She said.

Amu followed Ikuto across campus and they came to a small building, Amu wasn't sure what this building was called. The lights were on inside and music could be heard from more than 10-yards away. The smell of alcohol was strong and silhouettes of groups of people could be seen through the curtains on the windows. They walked up to the door and Ikuto opened it.

"Will this be any fun?" Amu asked Ikuto. "As long as you stay with me." He looked around to try to find some of his friends, but none where in site. Amu stood a few inches away from him staring at the people that were in the room. Most of them drinking, and eating, while playing games.

A tall boy pushed past Ikuto and walked up to Amu. "Excuse me miss, But are you lost?" He looked cheesy with his black hair messy and in his face, with a big grin on. "Because heaven is a long way from here." Amu tilted her head to the side. "Come on babe, you Busy at midnight, maybe we can you know…. Hang-out?" He asked with a bigger grin a handed her a drink.

Ikuto listened and got angrier with every word that came out of the guys' mouth. After he had Handed Amu the drink Ikuto had had enough. He turned and tapped the guy on the shoulder, the guy turned around and glared at Ikuto, "what do you want, man, can't you see I'm trying to get a lay here?" Ikuto stared back at the guy blankly. "She's taken."

The guy backed down instantly, "Oh, really? Man I'm sorry. Hey how 'bout we play a little game with my friends to make it up to you" Ikuto was still emotionless, "You can bring your little gal-pal if you want."

Ikuto looked at him and a little smirk hit the corner of his mouth, "Why not?" He said. Amu gave him one of her stares, but he ignored it and grabbed her hand. "Come on, Amu, it will be fun."

Amu was dragged by Ikuto to the kitchen. There was a group of guys with a keg in the middle and plastic cups everywhere. The man that brought them there sat down on the floor and Ikuto and Amu followed. They were both handed plastic cups that were filled with some sort of beer.

"Okay," one of the men within the group said, "Here is how the game works: everyone will be set up into teams of two. The games topic will be Sports Figures. First you say a name…. like, Akita Yutaka. Then you have to think of someone else's name starting with the same letter as the first name of the person that was stated, so the letter would be 'Y' and the other group would say something like… I dunno, Yanagisawa Atsushi. Get it? While your team is thinking you have to drink beer, and if you can't think of a name within 10 seconds you have to drink the whole cup got it?" In total there were only three teams so the game would be fast.

"Let's make this a little more interesting?" another man said, ""if your team cannot guess a name then you must drink a whole beer, and the loosing team hasta stay locked up in a room tonight?" "Okay!" Said another man.

'_This is a bad idea!'_ Amu thought, _'I don't know any sports players….'_

"I'll start off, Nanami Hiroshi"

The game went on for 40 minutes. Amu and Ikuto had lost, and were forced to stay in a closet for the night. It was locked and most of the people at the party had either left or had passed-out. Amu and Ikuto were both fairly drunk.

The closet was dark and Amu couldn't see anything.

"Ikuto…. I'm scared…" Her rational mind was completely gone she scooted closer to Ikuto and put her head against his shoulder. "Is-fine" He slurred.

'_Ikuto is older them me….'_ Amu thought. _'He has prolly seen ssssoooo much~ I wonder what he has done in his life…. I wonder what he has seen? Seen? I wonder if he has every…. Done… that…. Sex? He prolly has. I wonder what it is like?' _Amu was completely gone. _'I heard it feels good, but I have no idea what it is like…'_

Amu turned to Ikuto and put her head closer towards his ear, "Hey Ikuto?"

"hmmm?" He responded.

"Teach me what it's like to love?" She blurted. "I want to know what sex is like…" Ikuto turned to face her, "Love me… please Ikuto?" Amu asked….

"Amu…. yo'sure?" Amu leaned in one him and put her lips gently against his, she pulled away slightly, "please Ikuto? I want to know." He shook his head and pushed his lips against hers again.

========== if you wish not to read skip to the next barred part =================

They exchanged kisses back and forth for a few moments and Ikuto started to move his kisses down from her lips, to her chin, to neck, to caller-bone. He slid he hand slowly up her shirt and found her bra. Ikuto gently pushed his hand underneath it and searched until he found what he was looking for, her nipple. Once her found it he touched it lightly causing Amu to moan, he played with it for a minute or so.

"Ikuto," Amu moaned as he pulled her shirt over her head and un-did her bra clasp. Once she was free from the garment he moved his face to her bare breasted and licked her nipple, causing her to moan again, and then taking it into his mouth. Ikuto moved his hand up to her knee and slowly made his way up Amu's thigh, finding her underpants; he slid his finger down the middle of them, making Amu shiver at the new sensation. He moved his finger back and forth until he could feel a wetness going through her panties. He quickly moved them aside to find her knob.

Amu's moans grew louder; she had never felt something like this before. He moved his hand down from her clit to her slit and slowly pushed one finger inside. "Amu… do you still want more?" Ikuto had been playing with her and now his own body was reacting. He was hard and aching for something small and soft.

"Please Ikuto," She begged. Ikuto did as she wanted; he quickly undid his pants and pulled them down with his boxers revealing his large member. He positioned himself above her, "You ready Amu?" She shook her head again so he continued. He slowly lowered himself into her, opening her fully for the first time. Amu cried from the beautiful pain she was feeling. After waiting a few moments the pain wore down and Ikuto slowly started to mover himself in her and out of her, slowly, being careful not to hurt her.

Amu arched her back, it was awkward, but in her drunken state, she hardly felt the pain. He slowly sped up his pace working his way in and out of her, she was tight, and it was still hard for her body to stretch around him. He pounded into her harder and harder.

'_So this it what it's like? This is love?'_ Amu thought. _'It was painful, now it feels, okay I guess.'_

Ikuto could feel himself getting warmer, he knew he couldn't last much longer, but he didn't want to stop either. He pushed himself deep within her causing them both to cry out. Ikuto suddenly pulled himself from her and put his hand on his throbbing member, stroking it fast so he could finish. He erupted, spilling his seed on Amu's lower stomach and inner thighs. He fell down on the ground next to her, they were both panting. Amu then closed her eyes. Falling into a drunken sleep, where Ikuto joined her soon after.

=========okay, it's over more in next chapter============================

Mama sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, with her angry mother, Anzu, across from her.

"SO, she still hasn't come back?" The old women gave and unholy look to Mama. "No… Amu has not returned yet, and we haven't gotten any word from her." Mama picked up her glass and took a sip.

"What an ungrateful child. She has no idea how much trouble she has put on this family. Being so rebellious, I could have easily taken her earlier and trained her from childhood." Anzu changed her look to a more peaceful one, "I remember when you were little, you were so generous, working freely… but then one day you told me you had _fallen in love_ and that you were expecting. What a mistake you were., "

Anzu stood up. "I will have her tracked down, and she will come work for me. Don't forget that. If you hear anything, be sure to let me know." Mama nodded.

Ani: okay here is the chapter end! Yay~ this will be continued in the next chapter! Yay hope you enjoyed this long chapter, it doubles the amount of word in my whole story~

Here is your summary for next chapter:

Summary: Amu wakes up horrified with the events that had taken place the night before and what's with Ikuto? He is acting so protective of her lately. Plus Amu decides to turn on her cell phone, she get's a call from a strange number….

Please review~ reviews help me write~ not really I just like them, but I hope you enjoyed and see ya next time~ Bye bye, Ani.


	4. Not Another NIght With You

Chapter 4

"Not another night with you"

Reasons

Yay! Next chapter~ there is a lemon in this one too, like I said there will be… Kinda long too… But oh well! I want to say thanks to all of you for reading and Telling me to update, because honestly I don't think I would update if people didn't tell me too… Anyways.

And they end of the story is a link to a trailer thing of my new Fanfic that will be coming out in June. Please go watch it and Tell me what you think! It's another Amuto one. :)

Anyway let's just get to the story shall we?

* * *

Amu walked from the toilet to the bathroom sink. She took handfuls of water to rinse her mouth out. It was her third time throwing up this morning. She walked towards the shower and turned it one, but the sound of it made her head hurt, while her nausea set back in. She removed all of her clothes from last night and threw them into the hamper that was in the bathroom. She felt disgusting, dirty beyond all belief.

She felt that last night…. Was a mistake. Amu stepped into the shower and quickly grabbed that shower-gel so she could get rid of the white crust that was on her front side.

'_How could I have been so stupid?'_ She thought to herself, _'What… what did we do? What if I get pregnant? Yea Amu… that's a great way to show your parents that you are going up. Getting pregnant your first few week of high school.'_ Amu continued to rub the mess of which left her skin red. She began to feel more cleanly as she washed her whole body. She went to wash her legs and on the inside of her thigh, where she found he skin was stained slightly red and more of the crust on her.

'_Dammit_.' She thought. '_How should I approach him…. Or should I just leave him alone… and wait for him to talk to me?_' Amu grabbed her shampoo and washed her hair, then afterwards conditioned it. After feeling like she washed the 'disgustings' away she got out and dried herself off. She wrapped the towel around her and went to go brush her teeth.

'_Hangovers suck…. I am never drinking… Ever again._' Amu walked to the door and peeked her head out to see if Ikuto was there, She was lucky… He wasn't… Either he never woke up or…. He just doesn't want to come back yet. The second though made her chest ache slightly… She wondered why…

The ache was followed by regret, yes she regretted the whole thing in general… but it was how she left that she regretted the most. Amu walked to her bed and sat down, she clung to the towel and became lost in her thoughts….

* * *

_Amu awoke and it was dark. Her head hurt like crazy and she had no idea where she was. She pushed off of her what she though was a coat and moved to sit up, only to find the worst possible thing. Her shirt was off, along with her bra on the ground next to her and her skirt was pulled down and was around her ankles. _

'_What the hell?' Amu turned and after her eyes adjusted to the dark she could make out Ikuto, laying o the ground next to her passed out and smelling like alcohol. Her eyes widened. 'Don't tell me… we…' Memories of last night came pouring into her mind, the party, the drinking game, loosing, getting locked in the closet, and then… Sex… with Ikuto. _

_Amu quickly grabbed her bra and shirt and put them both one and pulled up her skirt and panties. She stood up in the small area. She immediately felt pain shoot from her lower stomach to her upper thighs, not to mention he head was killing her. Amu just wanted to get back to her dorm so she felt for the door handle. When she found it she turned it and luckily it turned open easy. She quietly pushed the door open, tip-toed out and saw that the night before their had been a chair preventing the door from opening but a drunk man that was passed out next to the chair must have moved it._

_Amu Tiptoed through the house trying to find her way out. All around her were plastic cups and drunken school students in a deep sleep. Since she wasn't quite stable yet every so often she would kick or trip over one of the sleeping students. After turning around a few corners Amu found her way outside. She tried her best to remember where exactly she was on campus and walked back to the dorm. Amu walked as fast as she could so that no one would be able to see her… _

* * *

She could feel the pain in her chest pull and she could feel tears forming. As some tears escaped she decided it would be best to just get dressed and leave. She walked to her dresser and pulled out a dress and put it one. She slid some shoes on, grabbed a pair of sunglasses. She left the dorm and walked down the hall to the stairs.

She just kept walking. She walked out of the dorm building, through the campus, into town, and past the town into the residential area. She pulled out her phone and she turned it on. It had not been on in over a month, the first thing the popped was when it turned on was a message saying that there was 40 new voice mail and 5 text messages. Amu closed out of it and looked at her wall paper. The background was a picture of her any Ami together smiling. Ami and really grown up. She was already in elementary school, but she was cute as ever.

'_Should I go home?_' She asked herself. She went through to look at the text messages; one was from Papa which was just "AMU-CHIIIII! Come Home! I miss my little girl!". Another one was from Mama saying "She's gone now… It'll be alright Amu… please come home." Two were from Ami both saying something along the lines of "Amu nee-chan… Where are you? When will you be home?" the last was from an unregistered number saying, "Even a stupid cat could find its mouse."

Amu was puzzled at the last one. 'What's that supposed to mean?' Amu questioned herself on weather or not she should go home yet…. And she decided. She wouldn't be weak and head back home. She would give in to anything her 'grandmother' wanted her to do. She would become a strong women, without them.

She dialed a number on her phone and it began to ring.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Hey, Nadeshiko? You busy right now?" Amu asked.

"Oh, no. I'm just packing. Why?" She asked.

"May I come over and help you pack? I need to talk to you in person."

"Sure, no problem, I needed help anyways." Nadeshiko said.

* * *

"Okay I'll be there in a few minutes; I'm already in the area anyways. Bye." Amu hung out the phone a walked down different streets until she found the house she was looking for. She rung the bell at the gate and Nadeshiko opened it. They walked inside and Nadeshiko led Amu to her room. There were boxes packed everywhere with all her things almost gone.

"What are you packing for?" Amu asked her.

"Well, I decided I would like to move into a dorm. I've already got one and I'm moving in tomorrow during school." She smiled and placed a few pictures into a box that she had in front of her.

"Oh really? That's great! Who is your roommate?"

"Some senior girl. She's real nice from what I hear. She'll help me out a lot" Nadeshiko smiled as she put more pictures in. Amu sat down on the sheet less bed and sighed.

"You're lucky… Your roommate is a girl…."

"Are things not working with you and Tsukiyomi-san?"

"Nadeshiko….. we…. I… I slept with him." Nadeshiko dropped the picture she was holding. She turned at look at Amu. Amu's head was down and she was drawing imaginary circles in the bed with her finger.

"W-what?" She asked. "You did…. When?" She turned her head looking around the room. "and… why? I didn't think you liked him all that much."

"I don't know if I like him our not… But when I think about him… about it, I get this weird feeling in my chest…" Amu said and put her hand over her heart, "It's warm, but painful too," Nadeshiko walked over to Amu and sat next to her on the bed.

"Tell me everything that happened…"

"We went to a party and played a drinking game. I was on a team with Ikuto and we got locked in a closet… We were both drunk and then we did… that."

Nadeshiko sighed, "Did you use protection at all? I don't want Amu to run around her all pregnant and what not."

"Yea, We did." Amu lied. She didn't want Nadeshiko to get upset or anything. "Okay, that's good. Have you talked to him at all since then?"

"No, When I woke up this morning he was still passed out so I just left. What should I do?" Amu turned and looked at Nadeshiko.

"Hmmmm…. You really did get yourself into a situation this time, Amu. But you should talk to him. When the time feels right talk to him about it. And you should tell him exactly how you feel. Whether you like him, or you would just want to stay friends." Nadeshiko said quietly.

"Okay… I will talk to him… But not tonight. Do you think I could stay here tonight? I'm not ready to face him yet." Amu sighed. "No problem at all. Will you help me pack now?" Amu smiled and said sure, the both got back to packing and Amu let her thoughts travel.

Nadeshiko and Amu ran onto campus. They had slept in and the last bell had already rung.

"See you later! Good luck with Ikuto, Amu!" Nadeshiko yelled and ran off in a direction while Amu ran off in a different direction.

* * *

Amu hurried to her first class, Japanese. Her Teacher glared at her and told her to find her seat and start taking notes. But Amu just zoned out the whole time and before she knew it her most feared class was up. P.E. and her partner was Ikuto. Knowing that class they would get in trouble for some strange reason and have to go off running again.

Amu changed into her same clothes and went out to the field. Sure enough there was Ikuto getting yelled at by their teacher. As soon as Watanabe-sensei saw Amu he yelled at them to go running again. Ikuto started off and Amu followed him. They didn't talk at all and things were awkward. No talking, they weren't running together at all, and they didn't even look at each other.

The reached the point where they normally take a rest and Ikuto said down on the bench, Amu followed him. Amu looked up at the dark clouds in the sky, it had started to rain. This rain has been expected for a few days now and it finally come.

"We should probably get going now." Ikuto said quietly.

"Wait… Ikuto…" Amu said. "Can we talk first?"

There was silence again.

"I'm really sorry Amu…. About the other day. I was drunk and… I lost control. You were too drunk to tell what was going on I bet." Ikuto stared at the rain drops as the hit the ground. Luckily the tree was there to protect them from most of the rain.

"I'm the one that started it… I have no idea what I was thinking…" Amu sighed.

"What do you think about it, the situation I mean?" He asked.

"I don't know…. I'm not mad, I was just horrified at first. I didn't want to see you. But now I think of it was an experience. Something to look back on and say, 'Kinda strange how that worked out huh?'.." Amu Looked over to Ikuto he was staring at her. She could she the relief in his eyes.

"What about you?"

Well…." Ikuto was feeling awkward and didn't want to get to emotional here. "I haven't done that In a _while _so it was nice to have some sort of release." He could she the pain that that sentence caused Amu and mentally kicked himself for it.

"You know… I'm kind of sad about it though. That was my first time…. My first kiss too… and I hardly remember it." Ikuto looked at her.

"It was…. Your first kiss too…?"

"Yup. Kinda sucks, but hey… what can you do about it?" Amu asked herself. Ikuto put his had on Amu's shoulder. "I'm truly sorry" He said. Amu looked at him. She had a sorrowful smile on her face. "I want to make it up to you." He suddenly pushed his lips gently against hers. Kissing her the way her first kiss should have been. He pulled away and looked at Amu, Her face was bright red. "What the hell was that?!" She yelled, somewhat playfully.

"Oh what's the matter Kawaiko-chan? You didn't want a new first kiss?" He teased her.

To them it seemed like things would go back to normal.

"Ikuto. Even if I don't remember what happened, I'm fine with it. If it happens again…. Well then I guess that's what happens when girls and guys live together right?"

"Doesn't that mean I get to be your fuck-buddy?" Ikuto got that look in his eye and that tone of voice again,

Amu glared t him. "Only in your dreams mister!" she said.

* * *

Three weeks later

* * *

The rain was hitting the windows hard, it was raining on and off for the past month almost, but that's what happens during the rainy season.. The power had gone out a while ago meaning no heater this wasn't the first time since the rains. Both Amu and Ikuto were freezing. Amu had awoken from the thunder and she heard Ikuto sigh. "You cold?" She whispered. "Yea" was her reply.

"Hey… Ikuto…." She was still in the same whisper voice. "Come lay in my bed, we'll both be warmer that way." Ikuto did as he was told. He got up and walked to Amu's bed and lied down. He kept a distance from her though. He didn't all together know if they were okay still or not. Amu sighed and wrapped her arms around him, she pulled herself closer to him.

'_I still don't know if I like him or not._' Amu thought, '_But I want this. Even if we are just lovers for right now, this is what I want. It's part of growing up._' She placed a gentle kiss on his neck. '_I could use the practice anyways, for when I do get older._ ' She continued to press her lips against his neck and every so often she would bite it, leaving tiny red marks.

========== if you wish not to read skip to the next barred part =================

"Amu…" Ikuto said slowly and turned in the bed. His eyes met with hers.

"I want to do it right this time, Ikuto. I hardly remember last time, yet I still have the pain from it" She paused. "Let's try it again Ikuto… I want to remember it this time…" She moved her head slightly towards his and he met her. Their lips pressed against each other, gently, but this kiss had I different feel to it then the one they had earlier. This one and an underlining feeling to lust.

Ikuto Pulled away and pushed himself to were he was now on top of the younger girl. He saw the look in her eyes. She wanted him real bad and he knew it. He went to kiss her again, running his tongue across her bottom lip, Amu gave him access to her mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. He gently bit her bottom lip and moved his kisses down her body. He kissed over her clothing, trailed all the way down to the top of her pajama bottoms. He started to untie the little shorts she was wearing, but Amu stopped him. She sat herself up.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked her. She slid from underneath him and pushed him onto his back. "I want to please you Ikuto… I want you to show me how to do it…" She panted and straddled his waist. She could feel him through his boxers, this member was large and throbbing against her slit which was already soaked. Ikuto smirked, "really" his voice was becoming fuller of lust by the minute she could her it.

"Show me what you like, how you want me to do it." she pleaded she started to move back and forth, rubbing herself against his lower parts. He let out a slight moan. She bent down and kissed him. He found the opportunity to get rid of his shelter and he quickly got ride of his boxers. Amu looked down, she couldn't really remember how big he was and was shocked at his size.

Ikuto propped himself up with his arms and broke the kiss from Amu. "Amu… It's throbbing please… Suck it…" He whispered. Amu blushed; He wanted her to put it in her mouth…?

She did as she was told, she slowly moved her mouth to it and kissed the top, it was already covered in pre-cum. Amu slowly lowered her mouth on it. Ikuto let out a small moan. "Just suck on it Amu, and move up and down it." He instructed. Amu complied. She took it in her mouth as far as she could, only to pull back again. Each time sucking and licking.

"Amu" He moaned. "Stop… if you keep doing that… I'll… I'll…" Amu stopped at looked up at him. She wiggled her legs a little. She was wet, she could feel it. Amu was craving him, so badly. She sat up and slid down her pajama shorts and underwear.

"Please Ikuto…" She moaned. He pushed her down onto her back and pressed his body against hers. He bit her neck and slowly placed himself at her entrance. 'This is it' Amu thought.

"You ready, Kawaiko-chan?" Ikuto whispered. Amu giggled and nodded her head yes.

Ikuto shook his head and pressed his cock gentle on her lips pushing only slightly, slowly pushing himself into her, the warmth was making him go crazy. He slowly pushed deeper and deeper until their skin was touching. Amu cried out. It hurt but in a good way. They sat for a moment, just like that. After a tiny bit Amu said, "You can m-move now."

Ikuto slowly pulled himself out then back in, at a slow pace, eat time hitting Amu in the right spot making her moan out loudly. He went faster and faster pounding harder and harder into her. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his climax. He went faster and faster while Amu moaned louder and louder. Amu suddenly felt strange. She never felt this way before her body was doing something weird. Amu cried out and Ikuto felt her tighten around him several times bringing him over the edge. He pulled himself out of her and shot three hot loads onto her lower stomach. Amu was panting hard and so was Ikuto. He smiled at her, "You're first time ever having an orgasm I'm guessing?" Amu nodded, and had her eyes closed. Ikuto smirked and grabbed some of the tissues that were on her night stand and cleaned Amu off.

=========okay, I don't think there will be some in the next chapter though=========

Ikuto grabbed his boxers and slid them back on. He looked at Amu, she way already dozing off. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. He buried his Face into her neck. Amu barely heard his words before she feel into a deep sleep.

"I think I might be falling for you Kawaiko-chan."

* * *

It was later into the night around 4 in the morning actually. The rain was still pounding hard on the window and Amu and Ikuto were both sound asleep. A ringing came from Amu's phone that was on her dresser and woke her up. She sleepily felt around for it and answered it with out looking at the number.

"H-hello?" She said half asleep.

"Hello kitten." A deep male voice said. Amu opened her eyes. "Who is this?" She asked. "I want you to meet me in two days at the Market Kitten. I will be waiting for you at 5 p.m. You can bring a friend if you want. But I expect you there." The voice said.

"And don't forget, 'Even a stupid cat can find a mouse' kitten, don't forget that." The phone hung up. "What?" Amu questioned and closed her phone. "What was that?" She looked over to Ikuto as a slight fear came over her. _'Should I go?' _She trembled a little and Ikuto rolled over in his sleep but his body quickly realized that there wasn't another snuggled into his. He yawned an tried to open his eyes the best he could.

"Amu?" he stretched, "What are you doing?" She reached to put her phone down on her dresser, "Oh it was just a wrong number!" She lied.

"At this hour?" Ikuto complained and grabbed Amu to come lay back down with him. She snuggled back into him and tried to fall back asleep.

* * *

Under a tree sat Yoru, Ran, Miki, and Su.

"What do you mean?!" Ran yelled at Yoru for the hundredth time.

"YEAH!" Miki and Su chimed in.

"Look, He told me to keep my mouth shut nya~!" Yoru exclaimed.

"About what?" Miki whined, she floated over and started to pull his ears, "What, what, what?!"

"About what!" Su finally lost her cool.

"He asked me to keep us away for a few days! There! He and Amu need to talk to each other is all!"

" . !*" the three girls yelled together.

* * *

*Usotsuki = Lair

Okay that is it for now~ I will try to update every month from now on~ I had major writers block for this chapter :(( But o well I got through it~

Tell me what you thing okay? Thank you some much to my reviewers I really appreciate you guys/gals!

No summary for next chapter (Yet) Because I'm still not sure how I want things to go next. But it will be posted in the next few days. I will gladly take suggestions too~

Please tell me what you think about my soon to come story in your review~

Thanks so much for reading! ANI.


	5. So This is it, Huh?

Chapter 5

"So this is it, right?"

Ani: I've been gone a long time huh? I'm so sorry everyone. I've been hectically trying to get back to this and I finally have the time. I've updated all the chapters previous, so please go back and re-read them! I will definitely work on this more, so please continue reading!

* * *

Amu stood there waiting. She wore a pink frilly skirt, a plain black long sleeve shirt with a large grey hooded jacket and a black scarf. She held a large clear umbrella over her head to block the heavy rain from pouring down on her. She stood there waiting and alone. She had been standing there for over an hour with had a gloomy face on the match the weather.

"AMU! AMU!" Three voices called out. Amu snapped her head in the direction of the voices.

"Ran! Miki! Su!" She smiled and called to them. The hopped onto her shoulders, "Where in the world have you guys been?" she asked with genuine worry, "I asked Ikuto and all he said was 'With Yoru'." She mimicked his voice.

"Ah! Yoru that jerk! "Ran angrily said, "He kept telling us to follow him ALL DAY! Then we would get back and you'd be asleep!"

"I just want to go back to my egg~" Su longing said. Miki agreed.

"What are you doing here Amu?" Miki asked.

"Oh! I'm meeting a friend… Um, Yaya!" Amu said.

"Can we go back a sleep?" Su asked in a tired voice. "Of course! Sleep well!" Amu waved them off as they floated away.

Amu stood for a few more minutes and then her phone rang, she answered it with a hurried, "Hello?"

A deep voice talked to her, "So you are here now? Walk down the block, there is a small restaurant with a red sign in the window. Sit in the far back booth on the left and wait for me."

Amu did as she was told. A waiter walked up to her and asked to take her order, she shook him off and said she was waiting for someone.

After thirty minutes an older man wearing a business suit walked in, saw Amu and sat down at the assigned booth. He was clean shaven with short black hair that was balding on the top and small sunken in black eyes with small circular glasses.

"Are you the one that called me?" Amu asked calmly as possible.

"No, but I work for him," His voice sounded high pitched not like the voice on the phone at all.

"So what do you want?" Her eyes met his sunken ones, he was serious. "If it is about Anzu, I don't care." He shook his head at her.

"Kawano-san" He corrected, "She only wants what is agreed upon by Hinamori Tsugumu, Hinamori Midori, and Kawano-san." He smirked, "I promise you, this will be good, the tea house is in the country-side. You will be trained in making a serving tea, you get to wear a Kimono daily, you get your own room with a personal garden in the back, there is even a spa!" He exclaimed, "I love visiting the tea house, please, come with me, it'll be easier that way.

"I have a life here that I am not going to leave." Amu forced her legs to stand up, "Please let Anzu know that this isn't going to happen at all." She stomped her way out of the restaurant and picked up her umbrella from the holder outside. The rain hadn't lightened up at all; it was still falling heavily from the dark grey sky in a constant matter. She let out a sigh and started walking down the empty streets to find her way back to her dorm.

'_I wonder if Ikuto is there.' _She thought and continued the walk.

She heard some foot steps behind her and turned around. It was two large men wearing black jeans with white shirts and black zip-up jackets. Amu was a little hesitant to see what they wanted since the where surprisingly close.

"Ahhh, Can I help you?" Her voice was choppy.

"Ah, yeah," One leaned in, "You can help us."

"Do you know where the closest 24-hour store is?" Amu was relived. She turned around to look in the direction for it. When she turned around one of the men grabbed her from behind and tried to drag her into a near-by ally way. She let out a loud scream and tried to struggle while screaming for help but the other man put his hand over her mouth and grabbed her hands with the other.

* * *

Tadase stood in front of the small house. His nerves set it a he walked closer to the front door, it was around dinner time so he hoped he wouldn't be interrupting much. He slowed moved his finger to the doorbell and managed to get the courage to ring the bell. A soft 'ding-dong' echoed throughout the house. The door opened swiftly and Midori poked her head through.

"Oh, Hotori-kun?" She was surprised. "Ah, Amu isn't here right now" There was a hint of sadness in her voice. "I actually came to talk to yourself and Hinamori-san." Tadase '[fthm]ryjm

"Alright then, would you like some food, have you eaten yet?"

Midori showed him to the dinning room; the house was as clean as ever.

"Is Amu here?" Tsumugu yelled when Midori came back in but was disappointed to see it wasn't her, but a boy friend of hers.

There was already a plate sat at the table in Amu's place. Midori always set her a place in case Amu came home. The dinner was curry with beef, potatoes, onion, and carrot over rice. Midori gestured for Tadase to sit in Amu's seat. Ami looked over to him.

"Do you know where Nee-chan is?" she asked. Although Ami had grown up a lot she still retained her cuteness at the tender age of ten. Tadase smiled, "She is safe! Don't worry okay?" Tadase smiled at her Ami shook her head started eating her curry.

"Hotori-kun, have you been attending high school?" Tsumugu asked. For once he was calm and not worried about Amu dating someone.

"Yes, I've been attending Sekaiichi High School."

"Isn't that the one Amu was going to attend?" Midori asked the table.

"Mama, she already enrolled and we put all that money into her student account, so she must still be going." Tsumugu added and they both sighed.

"I'm done!" Amu yelled and rushed out of her seat, "Utau! Utau!" she chanted at the TV in the next room.

"Actually, I am here today to talk to you about Amu," Tadase told them.

"Do you know where she is staying?" Papa leaned in over the table at him.

"She is staying in the dorms, you both happened to give her enough money to support herself and pay for the dorm." Papa shook his head and signed, "She was serious about leaving then, huh?"

"Well Papa, she has been gone over a month now, almost two, she most still be really angry…" Midori looked at her hands in her lap.

"If you don't mind me asking, why won't Amu come home?" Tadase begged. Midori and Tsumugu looked at each other and prepared to tell the young king the full story.

* * *

Ikuto stood under a ledge to protect himself from the rain,_ 'Bad day to wonder around I guess'_ he closed his eyes and listened to the rain falling around him.

"Let go of me!" a sudden yell broke the peace of the rain. Ikuto looked around trying to see where it came from.

"Was that Amu?" He asked out loud and started to run in the direction of her yells.

"Let go of me! I'm not going!" Amu was pushing back on the one of the men who was

trying to push her into a large black car. "Stop it!" She yelled again.

"Now now, that's not fair," Ikuto stood at one end of the sketchy alleyway watching the

two goons trying to take Amu. "Two grown men against a teenage girl?" He questioned

them.

"that's nanna ya business!" One of the guys yelled at Ikuto. Amu struggled enough to get

a glimpse of the person that would hopefully save her, "Ikuto!" She called over to him.

He smirked and let out a little chuckle at the men.

"Phantom Claw" He yelled out and a large blue transparent cat arm and paw appeared.

The goons immediately started panicking. "What the hell is that?" Yelled one of the men

on the passenger side of the car. The guy pushing Amu into the car loosened his grip

just enough to get out of the car and run to Ikuto's side. He slowly stepped closer to him

waving his claw about.

"This guy is crazy!" one of the men yelled. "Let's get outta here!" they both hopped into

The black car and quickly speed away threw through the alley. Ikuto put away his

Phantom claw and looked over to Amu. Tears filled her eyes and fell just as fast.

"Ikuto… Thank you…" She barely whispered. Ikuto stepped close to her and pulled her

Into a tight hug, she buried her head into his chest and continued to cry.

"Thank you…" She whispered a little louder than before."

* * *

"Hinamori-san, Please have Amu-chan come back home!" Tadase bowed at the table to them.

"She has been living in the dorms. It isn't a good environment there!" He continued to bow.

"It makes sense she would go there" Midori looked to Tsumugu, "I know the situation might be bad for her, but together I think we can figure something out, right Papa?"

He shook his head, "We can figure something else out, a way to compensate Anzu."

"Hotori-kun, I would actually like you to do a favor for us," Midori said, "Amu won't respond to us at all, please, can you get her to come home?"

"I'll try my best!" He said with determination.

* * *

Ikuto opened the dorm door and turned the light on, Amu followed him in and shut the door. She sat down at her desk and stared out to nowhere.

Her Chara woke up from their eggs and floated over to her.

"Amu-chan?" Ran tried to get her attention.

"What's wrong?" Miki asked.

Yoru floated over to Ikuto and laid down on his shoulder.

"what happened-nya?"

"Yoru, take them and get out for a while." He ordered.

"But it's raining-nya!" he complained. Ikuto shot him a cold stare and he decided to obey. Yoru floated over to Ran, Miki, and Su. He tapped Ran on the shoulder and gestured for them to follow. They all sent glances to Amu and then followed Yoru out the door.

Ikuto handed Amu a towel. "You should shower or you'll get sick." He told her.

"what about you?" she took the towel. "I'll be fine until you are done," He said and sat down at his own desk after facing the chair towards Amu.

"I'll be okay Amu" He said softly, Amu's spirits were lifted a little, she smiled at him and went into the bathroom.

* * *

A few days later

Amu finished putting on her school uniform, a simple black skirt and a dress shirt with a black blazer. She stepped out of her dorm, and locked the door behind her.

"Amu-chan," Tadase called to her. Amu turned around and he was standing by the room's door.

"Oh, Tadase-kun? What's up?" She asked.

"Are you free right now?" He smiled at her.

Amu pulled out her phone and looked at the time. "I have about forty minuets before my class starts, why?"

"Would you like to get some food really quick?" She smiled at the blond.

"You know that sounds great!"

They made their way across campus to a small bakery a little way across the street. It was cold out and foggy, but at least it wasn't raining. They ordered some hot breakfast sandwiches with coffee and sat down to eat.

"Amu, I actually wanted to ask you about something." He took a bite. "Why don't you go home." Amu shot a glare at him. "Your parents and Ami-chan really miss you." He was being sincere but Amu was tired of it.

"I don't care. They did something horrible! I'm still young and have a lot to live for. I am not going to do anything they say anymore." Amu stood up and left her sandwich at the table and walked out, "Wait Amu," Tadase called after her.

She stomped her way down the empty street and Tadase ran after her.

A black van speed to Amu, the side door slid open fast and a man jumped out. He grabbed Amu and pulled her into the van and the door slammed shut. Tadase stopped in shock.

"A-Amu…" he slowly said to himself. The van drove off leaving Tadase by himself.

* * *

End! What do you think? Kinda boring huh? I'm sorry! I need to get back into the grove of writing I guess. Please don't hate me thought! I'll try better next time. I've already started on the next chapter so it will be up later this week!


	6. So Where Do We Go From Here?

Chapter 6

"So Where Do We Go From Here?"

Ani: Hey everyone! I really missed writing so I got this done today, hopefully it is entertaining enough!

I used a lot of Japanese words in here, there is a little vocabulary list down below if you wanna skip to it and read it first~

kanxkawaii; I will absolutely update now!

* * *

Amu was slowly woken up from the back of the van; the drive was long, very long. She had been told to stay there and not to try anything funny. She had fallen asleep at some point during the drive without intention. A gentle voice called out to her,

"Amu-chan" the voice called, "Amu-chan, wake up" Amu opened her eyes, the light from outside black out the face that was over her. As her eyes were adjusted to the new light the face became clear, it was an unknown woman.

"Welcome home, Amu-chan," her high pitched voice called out to her in a sing song voice. Amu pushed herself up from the van's floor and was then fully awake.

"Who are you… Where am I?" She asked looking around. There was nothing but dense trees and a small dirt trail that lead off to the unknown. It looked like it was the middle of the day, the sun shown through the treetops and illuminated the under bed.

The girl smiled, "My name is Kawano Kiyomi, and it's nice to meet you Amu-chan. Welcome officially to 'Kawano's Tea and Hotel'" her smiled brightened.

Her eyes were a chocolate brown; her pale face was covered in scarce light freckles, with big almond eyes. Her hair was black and pulled into a messy bun with sections from the back let loose and it rested to her bosom. She had a kanzashi* of a red rose stuck into the bun on the side. She wore a red kimono with a golden obi.

Amu stared in wonderment at how beautiful this girl was; she couldn't have been more than twenty-five. "Come now Amu-chan, let me show you to your new home." She held out a hand for Amu to take, which she did. Kiyomi lead Amu down a small dirty path and within five minutes they reached a large wooden gate. Kiyomi knocked on the large gate and it immediately opened. Four women stood two to two facing each other on each side of a now stone walk way. They were all bowing and dressed in assorted kimonos.

A large traditional house sat in front of them. It was huge and stretch to the far of the property. There were a few steps leading up to the rouka* of the traditional home.

"Please take off your shoes" Kiyomi said and did the same at the bottom of the stairs. She stepped up the stairs and Amu followed suit. Shouji* covered the complete outside of the building, Kiyomi slide open the shouji directly in front of the stairs.

Amu followed her in and a servant closed the shouji screen right behind them. The inside of the house had tatami* floors and the room was decorated with vases of assorted flowers and artwork hung from the walls another women that looked a little older than Kiyomi stood behind a desk there was a cash register set up at the desk and a price board posted behind her.

"Ah, Kiyomi-chan! Welcome home, Amu-chan, Welcome home," she bowed to both of them Kiyomi bowed back and Amu hesitantly followed.

"This is the 'Welcome Room' this is where customers will pay before entering, there are different things that they can pay for, tea, snacks, entertainment, or a private session." Kiyomi explained. She walked straight across the room and opened a deep tan fusuma* door. They both walked into the room and the older girl closed the fusuma behind them.

A few men were sitting on zabuton floor pillows. The walls of the room were lined with the zabuton floor pillows; they were alternating from a red to gold. "This is the waiting room, since we only have five girls working in total, only five parties can be served at a time." Kiyomi smiled and bowed to the men and a lot of them gawked at Amu, since she was still in her school uniform. Kiyomi led her to the next room. It was quite large and had wall lamps on the fusuma that made up the room. There were five large kotatsu* that were spread in the room. Kotatsu futons were attached. A few men were sitting at one table with a beautiful young woman sitting in between them, laughing and serving them tea.

"Here is the entertainment room. Each table can seat up to eight customers. Since you are our newest girl you will get that kotatsu," She pointed to a kotatsu in the far right corner from them. You won't be getting any customers until you are trained some." Amu nodded at her and looked at her new assigned kotatsu. It had a black futon attached to it with eight red zabuton floor pillows sticking out from underneath.

"Follow me," Kiyomi directed Amu to the right side of the room and slid open the fusuma door. The next room was just a hall. The floors were wooden instead of tatami like the rest of the rooms Amu has been shown so far.

"Across the way here are the hotel rooms." She pointed, there were three obvious sliding doors there. "Three here and three more are accessed from the outside rouka. " She led Amu up the hall, "This room here is the library," She pointed to a door.

"And right next to it here is your room." She slid open a door and led Amu inside and closed it behind them. "This is your private session room." She said. There was a small kotatsu in the middle of the room with a light blue futon over it decorated with little dragonflies. There was a large shouji screen covering the whole left side of the room and another sliding door on the far wall. "Here you will serve tea privately and eat snacks with a customer for an extra cost. Your job would be to socialize with him. Only one customer is allowed in here at a time." She walked across the room and slid open the door. Amu followed her to the next room.

"This is your new bedroom!" She smiled and laughed a little, "Your closet is over there," Kiyomi pointed to a white large sliding door, "You will be fitted and all your kimonos will be in there. You have a futon in there are well." This room had a large shouji screen of the right of it was well. "And here" She opened it, "Your own private garden with a private hot spring in the far back." She pointed.

Amu looked it over. There was a little pond with koi fish and a souzu* tapped every once in a while. Rocks and small bushes and flowers were spread about. A small rock trail led to behind the garden and a few trees where the small hot spring sat. A tall wall surrounded the whole garden area that was at least eight feet tall.

"How pretty" Amu spoke her first words once inside and tears started to fill her eyes.

* * *

Ikuto sat of the porch looking at the night sky. I was freezing outside but he had a blanket around him to help with the warmth.

Yoru floated out from the dorm and sat on his shoulder, "Are you still worrying –nya?" Ikuto ignored him. "Don't tell you you are –nya! Ha ha ha"

"Quiet Yoru." He demanded and Yoru stopped making fun of him.

"Her chara are getting on my nerves though –nya. How rude of her to be gone this long and not even take them! Without a word –nya!"

'_That's right,'_ Ikuto thought, '_it'll be almost two weeks that she's been gone.' _Ikuto stood up and pushed Yoru off of his shoulder. He went back inside, thankfully Ran, Miki, and Su were already asleep in their eggs, he wouldn't have to listen to them crying about Amu right then. He decided to resort to something he thought he would never do…

* * *

Amu sat the tray down on the kotatsu and sat across the table from three old men. She served each of them a piece of strawberry cake and made them tea.

"Come here, come here" one of the men called her over to their side of the table. She moved over and sat down next to him.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" She put on a fake smile. "Yes you can," He placed his hand on her ass and squeezed. Out of pure reflex Amu yelped and swung at his face, successfully punching him in the nose. He feel back and started hollering.

"How dare you!" He yelled at her and stood up, he swung but and arm stopped him. He looked, it was a young male that had stopped him. "What do you think you're doing to this girl?" the young male asked. The old man stared at him with a death glare.

Kiyomi rushed over and pick Amu off the ground, "I'm so sorry sir!" she yelled and bowed at him. "You will get a full refund tonight excuse us," She bowed again and pushed Amu out of the room. The young man let go of his arm, "You shouldn't treat the ladies her like that." He said and walked back to his kotatsu with his friends.

* * *

Ikuto stood in front of the house; thankfully it was still lit up. It wasn't terribly late, but late enough for guests to be a surprise. He slowly reached up and rang the doorbell. He wonder what sort of people lived here.

The door opened and Tsumugu answered. He had a blank stare on his face.

"May I help you?" He asked in a curious manner.

Ikuto didn't know where to start, "Is… Amu… here?" Papa's face melted.

"Amu-chan…. She has a boyfriend?!" He started madly waving his arms in the air and cried out. Midori quickly ran to see what was wrong at the door. Ikuto bowed his head a little at her.

"Hello, I'm sorry for coming so late but is Amu here?" He asked again. She looked at him.

"My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and I am her P.E partner at school. She hasn't been to class, in almost two weeks." Midori understood then.

"I don't think she will be coming back to school." Mama gave him a sorrowful smile.

"Do you know where I can find her?" He asked.

"Are you close to Amu?" She sent him a genuine smile this time. She pushed Tsumugu back into the house and closed the door so she could talk to Ikuto in private.

"A little." He admitted.

* * *

Midori told him the story of where she is a why. It filled Ikuto with so much anger. _'Why? Why would she put but in this situation?'_

"Where can I find her?" He asked hurriedly.

"She lives in the country side. If you take the D-Train it will take you all of the way there. It's a teahouse, the only one in the town there." Midori smiled at him and walked back into the house to calm a screaming Tsumugu.

"Amu-chan," Kiyomi said harshly, "You can't do that to customers! When Kawano-san finds out she will be very angry."

"I am really angry," Her voice called from behind them. She walked up to Amu and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her room and threw her on the floor. "What was that?" She demanded to know.

"He grabbed me!" Amu yelled at her.

"I don't care, you have to deal with it." Anzu was loosing her temper.

"Anzu, I want to go home. Please let me go." She begged. Anzu shot her a glare and stepped out of the room for a second after slamming the door. Amu adjusted herself and sat of her knees and waited for Anzu to return.

Shortly Anzu walked in caring a small stick. "Turn around," She demanded and Amu did as she was told. "That's twenty-five whacks for today, make sure it doesn't happen again." She demanded.

* * *

Ikuto sat down in his seat he had left Yoru behind. Watched the sky pass by quickly as it started turning lighter shades with the sun rising. The shaking of the fast moving train didn't really bother him.

'_This is the fastest way for me to get there I guess'_ he frowned, _'it'll be another ten hours before I get there…'_ he sighed, _'I'll be there soon, wait for me Amu.'_

He thought to himself. He closed his eyes and was soon taken by some much needed sleep.

* * *

-Vocabulary-

01. Kanzashi – Traditional hair accessories worn with kimonos or yukatas.

02. Rouka – Outside hallway of a traditional Japanese home. Hallways were on the outside and led to various rooms.

03. Shouji – Wooden and paper sliding doors.

04. Tatami – Bamboo flooring

05. Fusuma – vertical rectangular panels which can slide from side to side to redefine spaces within a room, or act as doors.

06. Kotatsu with futon – Kotatsu are low tables with an electric heater underneath. The Kotatsu Futon attaches to the table and reaches to the floor with a good amount of fabric left over to keep heat in.

07. Souzu – The bamboo device that is meant the scare away animals, it fills up with water and then spills and taps on usually a rock.

So what did you think? I really had fun writing this! Thank you to All my commenters already as well!


	7. Leave It For Tomorrow

Chapter 7

"Leave It For Tomorrow"

Ani: Hey everyone! Chapter 7 is finished now! What do you think of the story so far? You know, I'd like to make a few announcements about this story, my account, and my online life.

"Reasons" will have 5 or less chapters left. I think that will make a good end for it. I will try my best for an ending that everyone is satisfied with! What do you think will happen? Anyways, thank you to my old readers and my new readers! I also really appreciate the comments! I ALWAYS read my comments so please keep commenting and I can't wait to hear what else you have to day.

About my account. I would like to announce that I will soon start working on a shounen-ai fan fiction based around the anime and manga or "Sekai ichi Hatsukoi" with a pairing of Masamune and Ritsu as the main pair. If you have not read or watchs and you like boy love. I suggest this! The anime follows closely with the manga, just the manga they have a lot more sex than the anime.

Uuummm I would like to dedicate this chapter to someone special to me that I learned has died recently. I am an online singer on youtube and I've often worked with her. She was a wonderful person and I will miss her greatly. She will forever be at the tender age of fourteen. May she find peace in the afterlife and forever smile. I hope that she can be happy eternally, RIP Michiko.

Enjoy!

* * *

Amu woke up with light pouring through her shouji screens and illuminating her room, her empty room. Just some tatami floors, fusuma walls, shouji screens, a futon with a kakebuton*. None of it was actually hers. She pushed herself up and had to balance with her arms. "Ah ah ah" She groaned in pain from her beating received. "Damn it" she pushed herself up to her knees. She adjusted the pajama yukata she was given and stood up.

After rolling up her futon and putting it in "her" closet and with "her" kimono's she opened her shouji screens and stepped out onto her private rouka. She sat down on the edge of it and pulled her knees to her chest.

It was cold even though the sun was out. It was winter after all. She watched the souzu fill and fall only to repeat itself. "I wonder what Ran, Miki, and Su are up to?" She sighed, "And Ikuto…" She smiled a little bit. She looked up at the sky, dark clouds where at the horizon, rain or snow could be coming soon. Her heart beat sped up. "Ikuto…" She said again.

There was a knocking at her door. She walked into her room and closed the shouji screens behind her. She walked into the next room and open her main door. There was a maid standing there. "Breakfast miss" she said Amu opened the door all the way for her for the maid set it on the kotatsu. Amu sat down The maid poured her some tea and sat her food in front of her. It was just a bowl with rice porridge in it.

"Porridge? This is it?" Amu questioned her. "I didn't get much to eat the past few days either." She whined.

"I'm sorry miss, it was a direct order from Kawano-san." The maid bowed, " She said that we need to limit your portions and that you need to loose weight."

"WHAT?" Amu groaned and laid her head down on the table in front of her, "I don't know how much more I can take!" Amu started to eat the little porridge she was given.

"Miss, your new name has been decided as well by Kawano-san." The maid sat opposite from Amu. Amu took a bite and made eye contact with her, "You will now be called Kawano Miki." She smiled.

"Why to I have to have an Alias again?" Amu questioned while eating. The maid smiled larger.

"Well because, a lot of the girls are here to repay a debt. Initially, Kawano-san wants these girls to loose contact with their previous lives. You all have the same surname "Kawano" because that has always been the family name that runs the place. This building was built and used as a tea house by Kawano-san's great-grandfather. She worked here when she was younger along with her siblings, same with all of the female family members." Amu nodded and listened to the maids long story.

"Sometimes when there weren't enough females to fill the demand Kawano-san's family started hiring new workers and took them in as family. They would provide for them in exchange for them working here. Now, since most of these girls come from other families, all of them must go by a new name." The maid nodded and took Amu's dishes when she was finished. She bowed and showed herself out of the room. Amu sat at the kotatsu with a still hungry stomach.

"So all of the female workers her have the name 'Kawano'?" She pushed herself up and walked out to her own garden. She looked at the incoming clouds.

"I am not Hinamori Amu here…. I am Kawano Miki now." Her face was sorrowful.

* * *

Ikuto walked down the quiet dirt road that was raised above rice fields on both sides with bright green grass leading down to the fields. He kept walking and eventually when the rice fields stopped, the road started to flatten down as trees started to thicken and houses were scattered about. Most of the houses were traditional with walls and gates around them, but the occasional modern house could be found. The trees become denser as a forest was coming up and of course, a split in the road.

"I don't know where this place is…" He said discouragingly. Luckily, a man on a bicycle was coming out from on of the paths through the forest.

"Excuse me!" Ikuto tried to get his attention and the man stopped in front of him and stared.

"You aren't from around here," He assumed, "What can I help you with?" He was an older man around his mid-forties. His black hair was balding on top. His eyebrows were thick as so were his glasses.

"I am actually looking for the tea house that is supposed to be around here…" The guys face immediately lit up.

He made a huge grin, "I was actually just coming from that place! It is amazing there! It is nice to have some sort of activities here since there is nothing else to do," he shrugged, "If only my wife would agree!" He laughed and Ikuto feigned laughter with him.

"You know they have a new worker, she is young but she is really pretty!" Ikuto held back a bit of shock.

"New worker?" He asked. "What's her name?"

The older man stared, "They told us today her name is Kawano Miki-chan"

'_It's not Amu then…..'_ Ikuto thought, "So do you know how to get to the tea house from here?"

"If you go down to the path on the left and travel down the trail," He pointed, " You'll get there in about and hour and a half by foot." Ikuto bowed and thanked him, "Also," the man said, "You may want to consider renting a room for the night. It's cheap and comfortable there."

"Thank you," Ikuto bowed again and started walking the direction he pointed.

* * *

"Ah, Miki-chan!" Amu turned her head to see who was calling. It was Kiyomi. She wore a dark red kimono with black birds as the print, contrasting Amu's pink and blue.

"Miki-chan, I think it's time you should meet the other girls, don't you think?" Amu turned her head to the side.

"Kiyomi-san, I don't know if I should, I haven't introduced myself to them yet because they always give me angry looks." Kiyomi started walking through the inside hallway with Amu. "

"It's okay Miki-chan," Kiyomi lead her to the end of the hall and opened the shouji screen that led to the outside rouka. "They are usually kind." She directed her past the bathing area and the common hot spring. "If the are mean at all, they are just jealous of you." Kiyomi smiled.

"I don't see a reason for them to be…" Kiyomi let out a laugh.

"Miki-chan~ You know, you are the one with the biggest room and you have your own private garden with a private hot spring! Normally the girl that has been here the longest gets that room, but when Sayumi-san, she worked here for seven years, finally paid off her debt and left, Kawano-san tried offering me the room. I declined at you can see," They turned a corner.

"Then you joined us and Kawano-san wanted you to be comfortable since she knows you don't want to be here. She wanted to do something nice for you."

"Hey, can I ask a question?" Amu questioned, "What's your real name?"

Kiyomi stopped suddenly. "Miki-chan, My name is Kawano Kiyomi." She continued and Amu followed. "This is my life now, my five years here has been my life. I've forgotten the rest."

Kiyomi stopped at a door and looked Amu in the eyes, "You should forget too, your life before you came here…" a smile crossed her face, "It's a lot less painful that way."

Amu's eyes grew, _'It is painful isn't it…' _She looked at the wooden floorboards_, 'I haven't been here that long but my heart aches daily… I'm missing everything…. And everyone.'_

"Akemi-chan," Kiyomi called through the shouji screen.

"Come in!" A high-pitched voice called.

Kiyomi opened the screen and waved Amu to follow her. Three young girls kimono's sat around a kotatsu playing cards and the all stared at Amu. Kiyomi walked and sat at the Kotatsu and Amu followed her.

"Girls I'd like to formally introduce you to our newest worker." Kiyomi nodded her heat at them.

"This is Kawano Miki-chan."

"Ah- Hajimemashite. I'm Kawano Miki," that sentence felt weird coming off of her tongue, " Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu." Amu bowed her head. The three girls stared and didn't say anything.

"Oh um..." Kiyomi was a little upset but their coldness.

"This is Kawano Akemi-chan," She put her hand in her direction. Akemi wore a blue plain kimono and had light brown hair the was cut into layers and bangs hung into her face. "She has been working here two years now and is seventeen." Amu bowed to her.

Kiyomi pointed to the girl in the middle. She was wearing a yellow kimono with cherry blossoms skewed on it. Her hair was black and pulled into a high bun. "This is Kawano Amaya-chan. She has worked with us a little over a year now and she is sixteen."

"And this is Kawano Miyuki-chan." Miyuki had dark brown hair that she had pulled back into a pony tail with blond streaks throughout it. "She has been with us four years now and is nineteen."

"Please leave." Akemi demanded. "Kiyomi may stay…. But you need to go," Akemi repeated to Amu. Amu shook her head. "You are right." She stood up and immediately left the room.

* * *

Ikuto stood outside the tall gates. A wooden sign on the side had "Kawano Tea and Spa" neatly carved into the dark wood.

He pulled a dark knocker and hit it on the gate and they immediately opened. A young woman stood in a red kimono, "Welcome sir" she said in a sing song voice and led him into the building, "Please take your shoes off" she instructed.

Ikuto stood inside the same building where Amu was, he just needed to find her and get her out of here.

* * *

Amu sat on her private rouka and stared at the sky. It was dark with dense grey clouds. There was a knock at her door. She walked in leaving the shouji open even though the cold would seep in. Amu opened it and Anzu was standing on the other side.

"What do you want?" She said rudely. Anzu walked in carrying a tray with fruit, two pieces of cake, and a tea set with already boiled water. She set it down on the kotatsu. She then walked to the shouji screen and closed it.

"You'll catch a cold if you leave it open in this chill." She faced Amu.

"What's all of this for?" Amu pointed to the tray. Anzu placed a white trivet on the table and set the teapot on it. She placed two small cylindrical tea cups, small container with matcha powder*, and a matcha scoop and whisk.

"Miki, you will have your first private session today." Anzu stated and walked to the door.

"What?" Amu questioned and walked closer to her.

"A young man has paid to have a private session with you. He will be here any minute. You do what ever he wants. Whatever! Do not tell him 'no' to _anything_." Anzu said. "He has never been here before so leave a good impression on him." Anzu said with a stern voice and continued, "Since the town here is small, we need all the business we can get to operate like this." She left the room leaving Amu to her thoughts.

"Do anything for this man?" she looked to the tatami floors and a pain pulled itself to her heart.

She sat on her knees under the kotatsu futon and stared at the treats that she was supposed to serve to whoever pays and act like their girlfriend almost. Say 'darling~' and 'Honey~' to random men made Amu feel sick to her stomach.

There was a small knock the door, "Miki-chan," a deep voice called from the other side. Amu lifted her head," Ah," she nervously said, "Come in".

The door slowly slid open and in stepped a man. Amu's eyes widened.

It was a frumpy old man wearing a dress shirt and pants, he was completely bald. Amu was horrified…. _'this man…. I have to entertain him….?!'_

* * *

Dun dun dun! Shock right! Nope, Ikuto didn't get there in time! Whaddaya think? Sorry for the shortness. Would you rather short chapters to come out often, of long chapters to come out monthly?

-Vocabulary-

01. Kakebuton – The comforter that is used with a futon.

02. Matcha – A type of Japanese tea.


	8. A Night in Solace Part 1

Chapter 8

A Night in Solace Part 1

Reasons

A Lolibear Fanfiction

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, school kept me busy the past month. Never forget about Mid-terms! o(╥﹏╥)o, It's the worst! Anyways, there was a commenter that I would like answer to here: Radom Chick wrote:

No Dia? She belongs to Amu, doesn't she? I mean, when she wasnt' an X-Egg, she was Amu's, and when she returned to normal, she still is. So how come she isn't included in the story?

So, I didn't include Dia because I started writing this in 2008. At that time I had not read the manga and in the anime, her egg had only been introduced. I didn't know enough about her to include her in the story, nor do I really see a need now to go back and add her when the Chara aren't a big factor in this story ＼（〇_ｏ）／

This is written in two parts because, well, I figure get this up now so you all know I didn't fall off the earth again! Part 2 will be up as soon as it can.

So onto the story!

* * *

The old frumpy man was at least at least fifty years of age and his head baldhead sparkled in the dim light that shown through the shouji screen.

She put on a false smile and mustered a voice to talk to him.

"How do you do?" She slowly said to him. He put on a perverted smile and walked from the door to the kotatsu.

"Miki-chi, I finally get to meet you." His voice cracked at her. "Call me Tadao-nii" Amu let out a nervous laugh.

"Anything for you, Tadao ... nii" she pushed a piece of cake Anzu had left on the table. It was a white cake with fresh cut strawberries and whipped cream. "Tea?" she casually asked and Tadao replied with a 'no'.

"Come sit next to me, Miki-chi" the old man patted the seat next to him. Amu hesitantly stood and sat next to him. He wrapped his thick, flabby arm around her and pick a piece of strawberry off the cake and held it to her mouth.

"Say 'ah' Miki-chi" he ordered.

'No, no, no, no!' Amu screamed to herself. She slightly pushed him away.

"I actually am on a diet!" Amu scooted away from him and looked awkwardly.

"Don't be scared!" He wrapped his arms around her. The smell of his body sickened Amu.

"I promise I will be gentle with you today Miki-chi." He tried saying soothing.

Amu shoved his arms off her and looked at him in wonderment. "What do you mean?" The answer to her question suddenly hit her as her stomach began to stir.

"Well… I did pay for us to sleep together." Her eyes widened. "Is it your first time?" He asked in the most weird voice that was ever heard. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed and pinned her down onto the tatami flooring.

* * *

Ikuto stepped into the waiting room where one of the workers had led him. He sat down on one of the cushions that were provided. The female worker sat down in front of him him, he light pink kimono clung loosely to her body. "Have you ever visited us before, sir?" She asked in a sweet voice. Ikuto shook his head 'no' at her and a small smile crept on her face.

"Well, we offer quite a bit of services." She pulled out a small pamphlet from her sleeve and handed it to him. His midnight eyes scanned over it. There was a traditional drawing of a geisha on the front and in beautifully written calligraphy it said 'Kawano Hotel and Tea'. He turned the first page, it was history of the building and the 'Kawano' family. The next page had the service offers and pricing.

'_$20 for a 1 hour tea and chat? $100 for a hour private session? $50 for additional hours? What is this about?' _He thought and continued reading, _'They offer $100 per day and night for a room? full meals and hot spring provided? thats not too bad.' _

He turned the to the next page. Profiles for each of the available girls were pictured neatly on the page. Name, pictures, age. Ikuto's eyes were suddenly drawn to Amu's picture. He could tell she was forcing a smile. 'Kawano Miki? Why is that listed as her name?'

"Have you seen anything you like sir?" The girl asked. Ikuto showed her the profiles page and pointed to Amu. "I'd like to meet with her." He tried not to sound harsh.

The girl smiled, "Miki-chan? She is our newest worker. She is such a kind girl. What would you like?" Ikuto turned back to the prices page. "Do you take credit cards?" He asked while examining the prices and thinking of how much he could possibly spend.

"Of course sir." Ikuto pulled out his wallet and handed her his card for 'emergencies' that his parents had given him.

"May I get a private session with Kawano Miki-san please? Also, a hotel room for two days please?" The girl smiled and bowed to him. She took the card from him and stood up. "I'll be right back sir."

Amu sat in her room. She had changed her clothes to a different kimono. This time she was wearing a purple one with light pink petals scattered about it. Her hair was hanging loose on her shoulder. She was resting against her bedroom walls and had her knees pulled into her chest.

'it hurts' she put her head on her knees and quiet tears started to slip out of her eyes.

'Mama... Papa... please take me back home. I want to go home...' She thought. She heard her main door open. Amu quickly wiped her tears and listened to see who was there. The door closed and footsteps walked to the fusuma doors the enclosed Amu's room.

"Miki-san." a voice gently said. 'That voice...' Amu thought and stood up. She quickly slid open her door and Ikuto stood before her.

"I...kuto..." Amu slowly said to him. A small smile crossed his face and his eyes met hers with a look Amu was not use to. It was almost... sorrowful, yet comforting. Tears built up in Amu's eyes again.

"Ikuto!" She wrapped her arms around his body and buried her head into his chest, letting her tears fall freely. "Ikuto she repeated again."

He tenderly wrapped his arm around her back and placed his other hand on the back of her head and pulled her as close as possible. He held her for a few minutes and let her cry, then he pushed her back and moved his face close to hers. He looked her deep in the eyes and said clearly to her, "Amu... never leave me like that again."

She shook her head and the question crossed her mind, "How did you find me?" she asked. Ikuto pulled back and put a cool smile on.

"I asked your parents." Amu smiled at his response.

"You know where I live?" She let go of him and the smile on her face grew._ 'Mama... Papa... Ami... I wonder how you are doing?'_

"You left your wallet in the dorm." Amu let out a little laugh. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the shouji screen. She carefully slid it open and revealed the rock garden to Ikuto. She stepped out and sat down on the private rouka, pulling her knees to her chest, she let out a sigh of relief._ 'Maybe things will be better from this point on?'_ She thought.

"You're quite the detective aren't you, Ikuto?" Amu smiled and played with her silky kimono. Ikuto sat next to her without saying a word. They sat in silence for a few minutes. She found comfort just being in the company of someone familiar. The clouds above where grey, the air started to become more cold as snow fell from the sky. The rock garden was slowly turning all white.

"Do you like hot springs?" Amu asked and broke their silence. "Do you want to get into it?" Amu pointed to a small building. It was made out of clean looking wood and had a small door with a wooden handle.

"Do you have one back here?" She nodded, and stood up. She followed the steps off the rouka and slipped on some slippers. She stepped on a small rock the made a path to the small building. Ikuto followed her lead and even put on slippers that were intended for guests. Amu got the the door and pulled it open gently. She walked in and allowed room for Ikuto to enter before she closed the door and slid its metal lock closed.

The room was small with two shower stalls on the side with a wooden divider in between the two. Each shower was equipped with some soap, shampoo and conditioner, as well as a stool and wooden wash bucket. The opposite side was two selves with a wooden container on each. Next it it was a tall cupboard with two doors that touched from floor to ceiling. The far wall was a shouji screen door that could slide open. Amu opened the cupboard and there were towels folded up of different selves varying from large to small wash clothes. Amu pulled out two large towels as well as two wash clothes.

After closing the cabinet, she pulled down one of the baskets from the self, put a towel and wash clothe in it and handed it to Ikuto, she filled one for herself too. "You can put your clothes in here while we bathe and are in the hot spring." Amu smiled.

Ikuto too the basket and set it on the floor next to his showering space. He was wearing a simple long-sleeve black shirt and black jeans. He slowly pulled the shirt off of his body and over his head and messily tossed it into the basket. Amu slowly reach behind her and untied her obi. Then she notcied Ikuto starring at her undressing.

"Face the wall!" She pointed " Please don't peek okay?" Ikuto sigh and did as she instructed.

"How silly... I've already seen it all, why hide it now?" Amu turned around and faced the main door. She grunted to him in response. She took off each piece of her kimono and folded them as neatly as possible. She turned around and sat on her stool.

"You can sit down now." She said. Ikuto put his basket back on the shelf and sat down on his both turned on their water and waited for it to heat up.

"Did my parents seem happy?" Amu asked. Ikuto thought back to their meeting.

"They seemed, somewhat unhappy." Amu shook her head. "Your little sister seemed okay though." He rinsed his hair off.

"Ami? That's good. I don't like seeing her upset." Amu added shampoo to hers. "How'd they let you see me? Did you pay?"

"Yup." Ikuto rinsed his hair and added conditioner, "I have you for three hours. Plus I got a room for the next two nights." Amu snapped her head and looked in Ikuto's direction, since the divider only when up to their shoulders they made eye contact.

"What?!" That's really expensive!" Ikuto let out a smirk.

"My father, he runs a company. I used a business credit card he gave me. The expenses for this won't make much of a dent in the allowed limit."

"HA! Someone's a little privileged, huh?" Ikuto smirked.

After they finished showering Amu wrapped her towel around her body and stood up. Ikuto wrapped his around his waist. Amu opened the shouji screen and revealed the hot spring. It was round with stones covering the edges. Snow covered the ground around it and steam disappeared into the air with the cool air.

Ikuto removed his towel and slowly stepped into the hot spring. Amu shyly did the same with a blush on her face. She sat across from Ikuto. He kept a smug face a moved to sit next to her.

"Why sit so far from me?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and she winced. Ikuto pulled his arm back, "Did I hurt you?" she scouted away.

"No, no you didn't" and she forced a smile. Ikuto saw through the lie and moved back to her.

"Let me see." he demanded. Amu tried to move away again but he grabbed her arm and turned her around to look at her back. She had deep red scares scattered around her back, some looked relatively new. Some were inflamed, others were completely red.

"Please don't look." Amu pulled away from him and looked into the water.

"What happened?" he demanded to know

"I didn't do my job right. When I do, Kawano Anzu whips me." Ikuto's eyebrows fell together.

"Today, you actually saved me from a beating. There was a man that bought a private session with me. Anzu told me to basically sleep with him. He forced himself on me and I ended up hitting him until one of the maids came in." Amu's eyes started to fill up with hot tears again. "I was going to get fifty hits until your order came in. I was told if I did well, I won't get hit as much."

Ikuto wrapped his arms around her shoulders, minding where her injuries where.

"I'm sorry, Amu." He said and she burried her head into his chest and let her tears fall.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to get the next part up by next weekend. I have been crammed with school the past month,


	9. A Night in Solace Part 2

Chapter 9

A Night in Solace Part 2

Reasons

A Lolibear Fan fiction

So sorry for not updating more soon! I really am hesitant to keep writing this (although I won't stop!) because I don't want this story to end! Sorry! But it is here now~ I received a comment that made me very happy. A i . wrote:

"Ahhh! XDD I love how Ikuto is so calm and less perverted than the usual FanFics I've read! I'm actually very thankful that he's less perverted about him being shirtless! For example, you didn't have him say "You like what you see?" To Amu when she saw him shirtless, cuz that was what I always expect him to say but when you didn't I was actually bery happy! XD haha xD cuz, to me, it would just make Ikuto seem as though he was full of himself. ANYWAYS! I think you are portraying Ikuto PERFECTLY! XD and you must update as soon as possible! XD"

This made me happy! Recently, I have been rethinking the personalities I have given each character. I feel more reassured in my choices now. Thank you!

Please enjoy!

* * *

Amu pulled away from Ikuto as she leaned her back carefully against the hot springs. Ikuto did the same as she and they sat in silence for a moment. He looked to the dark cloud covered sky, pure and dainty flakes fell from the darkness. He followed one particular snowflake as is quietly floated down then it suddenly disappeared over the heat of the hot spring.

"How long to they intend to keep you here, Amu?" She let a slight smile cross her face.

"Seven years." she simply said. Ikuto shook his head in amazement.. "Really that long?" Amu shook her head yes, although it was unbelievable, she had regrettably started settling in.

"Ikuto," Amu sorrowfully said, "please take me bake home... I miss everyone, Mama, Papa, Ami, my chara... Yoru... the dorm... and you. I can't take this anymore, more groping and pawing at me when I turn my back. It's too much. I'm afraid what will happen if I keep living here..." Ikuto stayed quiet and pulled her into his chest. Their bare chests touch but this time Ikuto didn't take it in a sexual matter. He rested his chin and her head and let her cry her eyes to their fill.

* * *

Amu pulled two fresh white robes from the cabinet in the washroom. She handed him one. They both put their robes and slippers on. They hurried back to Amu's room and sat on her futon while drying their hair and brushing it.

"Are you cold?" Amu was shaking from the cold and Ikuto nodded. She stood up and walked to her closet and slid it open. At the bottom was a space heater that she pulled out. She quickly plugged it into the one outlet she had in her room. This was the only luxury the girls got. Besides books, they had the battery powered kotatsu and a space heater. They weren't allowed TV or video games, or even lights in their rooms. Only the guest hotel rooms had TV's, a guest laptop in each room with decorative lights.

She pulled the small space heater as close to her futon as she could then sat down in front of it with a smile on her face. Ikuto quickly sat next to her not only for the heat. "Much better" he thought out loud. Amu's cheat ached even though she was smiling. She looked over to Ikuto and his eye quickly met hers.

His dark hair had beads of clean water dripping off the ends as they stuck to the edge of his face and neck. His eyes stared at Amu's, with his seductive look that somehow calmed Amu in her time of distress. He slowly traced her jawline with his finger tips then slowly moved his hand to the back of her head. Ikuto pulled Amu in for a kiss. His kiss echoed through her body and even when their lips parted she could feel their presence. Something hit her in her very soul. She wanted him; he was the one bit of comfort she had since she arrived here.

Amu pushed Ikuto down onto her futon and straddled his hips while pushed another kiss on him, this time more urgent. Ikuto was surprised by her sudden attack on him and slightly pushed her off of him.

========Lemon, skip to next bracket if you want==========

"Amu..." he hesitantly said. She smiled and continued kissing him. Ikuto took her approval and wrapped his arm around her waist then pulled her in close. Their lips separated when Amu moved to his him down his jawline. She followed the robes fabric and when she got to the overlapping sides she reached down and slowly undid his tie. She sat back up on his still covered member. She could feel him stabbing her in the leg. She quickly untied her robe and slowly parted it revealing her small, but beautiful bosom. Her light pink nipples were hard from the cold. She was only left in her small cotton, lavender colored panties, with lace that followed the sides of her hips.

She felt him fully erect under her. She positioned herself, spreading her legs far apart, and started pumping on his covered member. Ikuto pushed himself up and kissed Amu as she rubbed her nether lips on him. He grabbed her breast and gave it a small squeeze until he slipped his mouth around one of her pink nubs. He licked and sucked on her until she let out a soft moan. She reached down and removed his robe from covering his member. She pulled her panties to the side and positioned him at her entrance. Ikuto let out a pleasurable sigh as she slowly lowered herself onto him.

"Nhn" She moaned and slowly started to rock her hips back and forth on him. Ikuto pulled her bare chest into his and pushed up into her every time she thrusted forward. He grabbed all of Amu's light pink hair that hang loose past her shoulders and gently pulled it. He kissed her neck and bit sensitively as he pushed into her fast and as hard as he could. When he let go of her hair Amu buried her face into the nape of his shoulder and cried out his name, "Ah... Ikuto...mmm" the sounds slid off her tongue.

Amu slowed her pace and after slid Ikuto out of her. She gave him a deep him a deep kiss then turned around one her hands and knees and showed herself to him completely. Ikuto got on his knees and slowly teased Amu with his hand until he suddenly pushed himself into her. She let out a cry and pushed her head down into her pillow; she bucked back onto him as hard as he did to her. "A-ah" she moaned as she pulled wrinkles into the futon's cover into her fists. He quickly started to build her up to her limits. She let out a cry and she tightened around Ikuto, "Shit" He said and quickly pulled out of her. Ikuto spilt his seed down the back of her thigh.

================Lemon over!=============

It was already getting dark outside, Amu's room grew darker but the minutes. She sat at the kotatsu with Ikuto, they were drinking tea. Amu stood up and opened a small dresser's drawer by her chadansu*, she pulled out a small white candle and a wooden and paper table lantern that was decorated in the silhouettes of flowers. She set the candle on the table and took a match and went to light the candle. She lit the wick but also burnt her finger, "ah" she said in pain and blew the match out.

"Are you okay?" Ikuto asked worried and moved to sit next to her. Amu grabbed her hand and looked at her finger. He blew cool air onto the burn to help sooth it. Amu let a touching smile cross her face and she made eye contact with Ikuto. She was blushing and for the first time since she met him, she started feeling embarrassed. Ikuto notice and smirked and let a little laugh out. Amu took her hand away with a "hmph" and placed the lantern over the burning candle that provided a fine light in the room.

"T-thank you," Amu nervously said Ikuto was about to speak but there was a small knock on the door. The door slid open and one of the maids walked in holding a tray, "Is dinner in here okay or do you wish to eat in the dining room?" she sweetly asked Ikuto.

He looked at Amu, "In here is fine." the servant set the tray down on the kotatsu. There were two plates of curry. The maid set a bowl in from of each of them and set a spoon and a set of dark wooden chopsticks on the side for each. "Thank you" Amu said to her and she left the room before saying, "After you each your meal sir, you time is up and you can go to your room if you want or go to the main room."

"Are you any hungry?" Ikuto asked Amu and looked at her plate then compared their food. Both were served curry with thick chunks of potato, carrot, and onion, but Ikuto got a big serving of pre-cut chicken katsu, while Amu was left without it and had half the amount of curry and rice.

"Why did they give you so little?" He asked. Amu let out a sigh and said, "Anzu put me on a diet, she said I am too fat." she whined.

Ikuto then started picking piece of his chicken and putting them on Amu's plate.

"No! No, you don't have to,"Amu tried to protest but Ikuto kept putting chicken on her plate. He gave her most of his chicken and said, "Just take as much of my curry as you want when you finish yours." He smiled, "If anything you are too skinny, it wouldn't hurt you to eat a normal sized meal. Gain some weight" him confidently told her.

Amu looked at all the food on her plate and tears started welling up in her eyes. _'He is always so kind to me... no one is ever this kind to me... I don't know how to react...' _Amu wiped away a tear with her sleeve and took in a deep breath.

"Ikuto..." he swallowed a bite of his curry while Amu started speaking to him. "Why are you always so nice to me?" Ikuto put his spoon down and looked at Amu. This look captivated her, it was one of the most serious looks she has ever soon...from anyone.

"Amu," his voice was smooth, "I do all of this for you because I like you." he said bluntly. Her eyes grew wide in surprise.

_'Like me?! How?!... what?' _she wasn't expecting that sort of answer,_ 'a confession?!'_ A blush covered her whole face in red and she looked down into her lap. She played with her fingers when Ikuto put his hand on her chin and pulled her face to look at him. He softly pushed a kiss on his lips. Ikuto slid his hand to the back of her head and lightly pulled Amu's hair into his fist. Ikuto wrapped the other arm around her waist and pulled her into him. He carefully slipped his tongue in Amu's mouth as their kiss deepened. He pushed her down and got on top of her. They kiss over and over until Ikuto pulled apart from Amu. He kept his face close to her and continued what he was previously saying.

"Amu, when I think about what you are going through... the idea of other men touching you, it sickens me." Amu shook her head. "I know by being here right now I am not really doing anything for you, but I want to. I want to take you back home. I want to live in our dorm together again. I want to be able to call you all mine, be the only one that gets to touch your body, kiss you... I want you to myself." Amu smiled as hot, salty tear ran down her cheeks.

"Amu... you should go out with me." Amu started crying harder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ikuto!" She cried, "of course I'd be your girlfriend!" He pulled her back up and they both were sitting at the kotatsu. Ikuto smiled at her and gave her one more kiss on her forehead.

"Let's eat before it gets even more cold?" Ikuto said and Amu enjoyed her first big meal in a while.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Ikuto asked one of the waitresses slightly irritated.

The worker put a smile on her face a repeated, "I'm sorry sir, Miki-san is currently booked this lunch. May we offer you another girl for your entertainment?" Ikuto shook his head 'no' and the girl didn't know what to make of him.

"Really? Their is no one else you want to eat with?" Ikuto stared at her. "How about this" she tried to reason with him. "There is a girl that is open right now and her table is right next to Miki-san. You can still see her this way, you just can't keep her from her customer." He wasn't too sure if that made it any better, but he wanted to see her. After Amu agreed to date him, his time was over and he was sent back to his room. He wanted to see her again. He wanted to feel her lips.

He sat down at the table he was assigned. A somewhat attractive looking girl wearing a lightly tinted pink kimono with black birds sat down next to him. Her brown hair went to her jaw line and it was cut in long layers. She put a sweet smile on her face and tired to look sweet but Ikuto could see through her fake persona.

"Hello, I'm Kawano Akemi, what your name?" she said. Her happy expression quickly changed when Ikuto's eyes didn't meet hers once. She turned her head to see what he was staring at, Amu. She scowled then looked back at him with a sweet outer surface.

"What's your name?" she attempted again. Her face grew angry at him. "What's so special about her?!" She demanded to know.

Ikuto made eye contact with the girl for the first time, "She is the person I care about most." he surprised himself, the words just came out. Akemi's eye widened. Amu caught her first glimpse of Ikuto and smiled and him. She excused herself from her guest and her walked over to their table. "Hello." She said to both of them and bowed. Her eyes looked happy for once and it drove Akemi crazy.

"That whore is so special that you would say something like that about her?" Akemi said loudly with Amu right there.

"Oi!" Ikuto sternly said as soon as the word 'whore' came from her lips. Amu actually looked hurt, but her tough side quickly came out.

"What's your problem with me?!" Amu spoke loud. Ikuto was surprised at out much she sounded like a 'tough' girl.

Akemi stood up and grabbed Amu by the wrist, "You and I will speak in the next room." Akemi pulled Amu forcefully out of the main room. Eyes were on them but unfortunately, now staff members we present to witness the scene. Akemi pushed Amu into one of the vacant hotel rooms across the hall and slammed the door shut.

"Who do you think you are?!" Akemi yelled at her. Her voice was bitter and full of hate. "Why do you get treated so special?" She yelled at Amu.

Amu scoffed and looked at her with an unbelievable stare.

"You get it so easy! You don't even do your job correctly yet you get the best room, you are almost never busy, and you don't care about this place!" She yelled and took a swing at Amu and punched her in the stomach.

"You are nothing but a dirty whore!" Akemi yelled at Amu. She sat on her knees and held her stomach from the punch then let out a laugh.

"What are you laughing for?!" Akemi yelled louder. Amu look her in the eyes.

"You are jealous." She stood up. "You are jealous," she repeated, "you are upset over what I have? I have nothing! I lost everything when I was kidnapped and taken here! I don't want any of this." Akemi was breathing heavily, "and calling me a whore?" Amu continued, "who the fuck are you to call me a whore? Every time a 'client' is assigned to me and tries to force himself on mean, I always get beaten because I will not whore myself out to pay my parents debt."

Amu returned her hit with a punch to Akemi's face, just in time for Anzu to walk in a witness it. Akemi started to cry loudly when she saw Anzu in the room. She held her face and cried, "Obaa-chan, Miki is trying to beat me up!"

"Miki!" Anzu yelled at her. "This is unacceptable!" Anzu looked at Akemi's face and a bruise was starting to form on her cheek. "Get to your room and put some ice on that, Akemi." She said in a loving way then looked back at Amu with a cold stare. Akemi stood up and before she left the room she made eye contact with Amu and smirked.

"Get me my whip." Anzu demanded and a maid ran off to find it. "Face the wall and get on the knees. Take your kimono off, I don't want any blood to ruin it." Anzu said and was handed the whip from her maid.

* * *

Chadansu – a cabinet that holds things for tea.

Next chapter will be up asap!


End file.
